The Cat
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: A couple years after Trigon's little 'attempt', Raven and Beastboy aren't much closer than they were before. However, life has funny ways of making unvoiced dreams come true...COMPLETE
1. The Incident

Well, did anyone see this one coming? I certainly didn't. Especially considering before a few weeks ago I had never even read Teen Titan fanfiction, nor seen more than a handful of the episodes. This is a short-fic for me, RaeBB with some RS, and it looks like Cyborg's getting left in the dust with this one. That's ok, he's getting the opportunity to develop some prime blackmail. :)

I don't own them, sue me, and you get nothing. Except maybe an empty container of applesauce, I might be able to manage that. I also don't own Lambchop's Play Along, Star Wars, or anything else that might get a passing mention in this story. Again, I have nothing, so trying to get money from me is pretty pointless.

"Spoken"

'_Raven's emotions'_

:Anyone's thoughts:

-o-

"Raven?"

The resident 'queen of creepiness' as she was occasionally dubbed looked up to see Starfire standing hopefully in her doorway. The three guys on the team knew better than to open her door without knocking first, and even Starfire got yelled at for it occasionally when the timing was particularly horrendous. But today wasn't one of those times so she merely asked, "What?"

"Beastboy, Cyborg and I where just playing the game of the questions of the favorites. We guessed all of friend Robin's answers correctly, and we wished to see if we had done the same for you," the bubbly alien explained as she floated over and plopped down beside Raven on the bed. "Is that alright?"

"Uh…" The pale young woman crossed her legs and set aside her book with a shrug. "Sure, I guess."

"Oh, that is most glorious!" Starfire went to her sheet of paper, starting at the top. "Ok, what color is of the favorite kind?"

Raven let out a ghost of a smile from the time-honored traditional first question of favorites. "What's my favorite color? What did you think?"

"Cyborg guessed black and myself purple. Beastboy seemed to think it would be a darkish blue," she replied as she read over the paper.

"Beastboy is right," admitted Raven grudgingly though it inwardly grated to do so for some reason. "My favorite color is dark blue."

"Really?" Her friend cocked her head to the side, tapping a finger to her lip. "That is most interesting, that friend Beastboy would be correct."

Raven looked away, immediately coming up with a diversionary tactic. "Yeah…what else?"

Starfire immediately complied. "What is the favored time of day?"

"Sunrise, that's why I get up so early every morning." Her reply was immediate and sure.

Her companion clapped her hands with joy. "Truly? Mine as well! It is so wonderful to be up when the glorious orb of warm ascends into the sky…!"

Raven nodded, trying to move things along now that the end might be in sight. Her book was particularly good, and she wished to finish it before the day was through. "Right, any others?"

"Hm…oh, yes! What is the favorite kind of animal of yours? All of us except Beastboy thought it was ravens, of course." Starfire made a motion around the room at her various raven-like pictures or artifacts that were connected with her power as if to say how someone could possibly think otherwise.

"And what did he guess?" asked Raven, feigning disinterest though she somehow really wondered what he thought it might be.

"Actually, our friend of greenish hue did not guess at all," Starfire replied in puzzlement. "But he did say with a spirit of great conviction that assuming a person's interested based upon their name is of a foolish nature. An example would be his name has 'beast' within it, but he himself does not care for the beast within. Is he correct?"

Raven grumbled slightly before sighing. "Yes, he is, irritably enough. Ravens are cool and all, but I actually really like cats the most."

The orange alien frowned, obviously confused. "Then how are you able to resist the face of cuteness when Beastboy becomes a kitten? It is so gloriously adorable that I must give in to it every time!"

She gave a dry chuckle. "Kittens aren't the same. I don't like kittens; they're disgustingly fuzzy and annoying." She gave a small shudder of irritation. "Cats are independent, and they only do what they want to. Cats carry themselves with dignity, and choose their companions rather than chasing after anyone who gives them an ounce of attention."

Starfire nodded in comprehension as her eyes lit up slightly. "Ah, I had never seen the feline of pets in such a manner before. Thank you, friend Raven!"

"Anytime. Anything else?"

"Yes. When given a choice between the destroying of Slade or the possibility of reading a book on a sunny afternoon, which would you choose and what would your reason be for choosing it?"

Raven blinked; suddenly getting the feeling it was going to be a very long, long morning.

-o-

"Hey, boys."

Gizmo flicked on the light attached to his forehead, finding Adonis lounging on the couch in a corner.

"Though you were in jail," he said as he motioned for Mammoth to come along side him, the pair watching the ex-convict carefully. "Nice place you got here."

"Got out early on good behavior, but being incarcerated has a certain negative affect on your income," he replied lazily. "Have you ever noticed how when you get rid of one of the Titans, the rest just fall apart?"

"Yeah, but they don't stay down," Mammoth grumbled under his breath. "They always get back up!"

"What if I had a plan, one to get rid of one of them in particular…would you help me? I'd need your help if I want to get this off the ground, and with mine you could rule this town."

Gizmo glanced at Mammoth who shrugged. "How good is this plan of yours?"

Adonis smiled as he hefted two pouches of liquid, one bright green in color and the other a bright gold. "Good as gold, boys, good as gold."

-o-

Beastboy was the first to arrive on the scene when the call came, having been out shopping for new video games that afternoon. The biochemical lab was a place of study for new medicinal alternatives and also studied the relationships between humans and animals. He had personally donated blood more than once here to help with the research, and he didn't like the thought of a possibly criminal getting a hold of that kind of leverage over him.

The others arrived only moments later, locating the lab and finding Beastboy dodging out of the way of a series of darts only to have the final one barely slice through the arm of his uniform.

"Beastboy!" cried Robin as they rushed around him, forming a protective circle. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good, it just stings," he replied, checking the wound. "It's hardly even bleeding."

"Who is it?"

"Couldn't see."

"Can you get behind them?"

"Maybe, I'll try."

"They trashed this place pretty well," observed Cyborg as he scanned around. "I'm not picking up anything, Robin."

"Keep trying, they have to be here somewhere."

No one noticed the green titan falling into a small, furred form or the way his eyes suddenly dilated and his head snapped back before crumpling over into a small pile for at that moment entire room exploded into shards of glass and light, Raven throwing up a protective shield as the pieces shattered forcibly against the barrier.

"Titan's, GO!"

As the smoke cleared, Mammoth lumbered into view, immediately locking hands with Cyborg in a battle of strength as Gizmo popped out from behind him with his spider-legged backpack on and engaged Robin and Starfire in a battle of duck-n-dodge.

Raven hung back, waiting because even though she knew Jinx had left the team she doubted the pair would try and engage the entire team alone. Her intuition was right as a second set of darts came flying out of nowhere, one catching Cyborg above his human eye and putting the machine man down for the count. Starfire easily dodged and Raven hid behind another of her shields but Robin was scratched by one across his cheek and stumbled to his knees.

"Feeling tried, Boy Blunder?" the mechanical whiz taunted as he leapt back from another of Starfire's star bolts. "C'mon, Mammoth, it's done."

The two villains disappeared as a cloud of smoke billowed up from underneath them, Robin coughing as he inhaled some of the gas with a worried Starfire helping him to his feet.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the dart was laced with knock-out stuff," he replied, shaking his head to clear it before moving away to stand on his how. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

"Raven?"

"Here."

"Where are they?"

"They've left the building, but I can't tell which way they went."

"Cyborg?"

"His system is already working to get rid of the stuff, he caught one right in the head," said Raven as she removed the dart, checking the systems analysis on the Cyborg's arm. "He should wake up in about fifteen seconds."

"Good. Beastboy?"

The silence was deafening, all the Titans immediately looking around.

"Who saw him last?" asked Robin when a second call failed as well and his communicator only brought up static.

"Uh…what's happening?" Cyborg sat up as everyone gathered around him, rubbing his head slowly. "Hey, where's Beastboy?"

"We don't know, can you track him?"

"Sure. It says he's…right over there."

Raven was the closest in that direction. Coming upon a small form lying among the debris, she waved for the others to come over and knelt beside a furry mound to find it was a grass-colored cat.

"Guys…I think we have a problem."

Cyborg provided a light as Raven lifted the limp cat.

"He should have turned back if he passed out," observed Robin, about to touch the still form when its eyes opened and it hissed fiercely, claws coming out to swing at him in warning. "Hey! Cut it out, Beastboy, we need to you to help track the bad guys."

The cat seemed to sniff disdainfully, somehow working his way closer to Raven before rubbing his head under her chin affectionately. She dropped him like a hot brick instantly as a faint blush spread across her cheeks and she cleared her throat.

"I don't think that's Beastboy."

The cat sat at her feet, looking up at her expectantly as the rest of the Titans circled them at a safe distance.

"The tracker says it's him," Cyborg replied simply with a shrug. "Unless he's somehow directly above or below us."

"Raven, move the cat," ordered Robin.

"Why me?"

"You're the only one who's touched it without being scratched, and it obviously doesn't like me."

"And I also just dropped it on its head."

Robin just raised a brow slowly, the half demon grumbling but obeying. The cat twitched a whisker as she lifted it slowly, keeping it at arms length as she slowly turned in a circle. "Well?"

"It's him."

She shook her head, focusing her empathic abilities on him briefly. "But it doesn't feel like him. There's only basic, primal things coming from him. I know Beastboy's not the smartest guy in the world, but he does usually give off some form of emotions even when in animal form."

"There is a chance they're somehow redirecting my signal, but I doubt it," admitted Cyborg slowly.

"Until we get proof as to otherwise, that's Beastboy. Raven, take him back to the Tower and put him in the medical bay, let us know immediately if his condition changes. We'll try and track the others before we meet you there."

"Fine."

Raven kept the distance between her and the cat, appearing in the medical bay and quickly dropping the feline onto the bed there. She liked cats, generally, as she had told Starfire just a few days before. But the idea of Beastboy curled up to her chest was an unusually uncomfortable image.

'_Cuz you might like it?'_

:Shut up, Affection.:

'_Alright, alright…'_

Taking a seat, she pulled out a book and was about to read when something pounced on her lap, Raven finding the cat perched firmly on her knees.

"Down," she said, making shooing motions with her hands. The cat's head cocked slightly to the side, giving her an odd look. "Beastboy…down!" An ear twitch and a yawn, but still the cat would not move. Raven brought up her power, surrounding herself with a black aura as the room shook slightly from the energy she gave off. "I SAID GET OFF NOW!"

The cat blinked, twitched its tail, but would not move.

Slightly amused at its lack of fear, but still irritated, she engaged in a staring contest only to give up thirty seconds later. "Fine, whatever."

She picked up her book again, willing to let him remain there but barely finishing a page before he batted the bottom edge of the volume with a paw. She moved it aside, giving him a cold look. "What?"

Giving an arrogant flick of his tail, the cat dared her to object as he curled up in her lap with his nose nuzzling her navel.

"Hey!"

He gave her a distant look as through one eye, almost as if to say 'what? I'm fine, you're fine, go back to you're book' before he settled back in and lay completely still.

"I didn't say you could do that!"

The cat casually flicked an ear, ignoring her protests basically.

"Oh, no you're not."

Using her power, she dumped him off her lap and onto the floor, getting an angry yelp and a dark glare for her trouble.

"And stay off."

The cat stalked off, Raven checking that there were no doors, windows, or vents he could escape through before she went back to the book and ignored the green irritant. She had forgotten about his presence by the time she reached the second page, so when something pounced on her book from over her shoulder three pages after that she was more than a little surprised.

"Ah-! You!"

The cat sat firmly upon her book, giving her a very pleased smirk as his tail waved much like a banner of victory.

Raven let her eyes glow black, gripping the feline in a claw of her dark magic as she rose from the chair, bringing the cat even with her face as her hair began to float from the raw energy surrounding her. Her voice was barely above a hiss, a dark voice of the night. "You should be afraid of me…"

The cat looked back at her with an air of boredom, giving a yawn that seemed to say, 'Sh'yeah right.'

"…damn cat." Dropping him to the floor, she sat down once more, trying not to growl when he promptly leapt back in her lap and settled himself down as before. She debated whether it was worth it to continue this when her book beckoned to her from the table. Besides, it wasn't entirely unpleasant to have him there simply…different. "…you start purring, and I'll lock you in a cage."

The cat ignored her, seeming to fall asleep as she picked the book back up.

"If you can hear me, Beastboy, know that you will very likely die a painful death when you're back to normal," she added for continuity's sake, just in case he could really hear her. After all, she couldn't have him getting the wrong ideas.

'_Like what?'_

:Go away, Affection:

Raven went back to her reading, and had almost managed to push from her mind the fact that a fellow titan was probably in her lap in a way that wasn't exactly unpleasant but was most certainly suggestive when Robin finally called over the communicator saying they were coming back.

"Did you catch them?"

"No, the trail was too cold and we needed Beastboy's nose. Has he-?"

"No."

"We're on our way."

Raven looked at the cat still in her lap, and decided it wasn't worth the trouble trying to move him at this point.

'_Maybe because you really don't_ mind_ him there at all…_'

:Affection:

'_Teehee.'_

"Raven?" asked Cyborg when he entered the sickbay, pausing in the doorway. "Why is he…?"

"It wouldn't leave me alone," she replied coldly, fixing him, Robin, and Starfire with a glare that dared them to comment on the situation. She also pulled up her hood, which she firmly told herself was not to hide the blush across her cheeks because she most certainly _wasn't_ blushing.

"Let's see if there's anything wrong with him," said Robin, wisely leaving it alone. "Raven, Cyborg?"

The two Titans went to work, the machine-man setting the controls of the sick bed while the other tied the cat to the bed with a rope of her magic to keep him in place.

"Vitals are fine, for a cat," Cyborg said as he read the data that flowed across the screen. "And it's definitely BB's DNA. Huh…brainwaves are good, but showing only basic processes."

"He must have lost control, and even the normal things like knocking him out or surprising him won't snap him back," Robin mused as Raven began to meld into the background, feeling slightly silly as though she was running away. Telling herself it was nothing of the sort, she waited by the door while still holding the cat to the bed.

"What can we do?" asked Starfire as she carefully pet the restrained animal, him giving her a patient look. "Friend Beastboy is trapped!"

"We'll have to keep him here until we can figure out a way to change him back," Robin replied. "I bet Gizmo and Mammoth know how, too, and whoever else was working with them. Cyborg, search for any sightings of those two. Starfire, see if you can get him some water and food. Try fish or tofu, he'll probably eat one of them. Raven, let me know if you feel any sudden emotions in him."

"If he's in the tower, I'll be able to tell from my room. Good night."

The pale young woman disappeared before anyone could protest, the black aura around the cat dissipating. Starfire scooped him up, being unusually gentle as if she knew Beastboy's current form couldn't withstand her usual strength.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" she wondered aloud as she brought the cat up to her face. "You have not angered her, have you friend Beastboy?"

The cat meowed, struggling suddenly until she let him go. Prancing a bit, he headed to the door and scratched it before looking back at them regally.

"Ah, yes, let us go forth to find you sustenance."

"What do you think?" asked Robin once he and Cyborg were alone.

"I think that dart he got hit with earlier has something to do with this, I wish I'd thought to grab one on the way out," he replied grimly. "Someone wants our boy out of the game."

"The question is why."

"I dunno, but I'm gonna do a search on all the past criminals we've canned, see if any of them might have it out for BB."

"Good idea, I'll go back tomorrow and see if I can get a hold of one of those darts. Let me know if you find something."

Robin left as Cyborg gave him a mock salute, heading to the main room to find Starfire crouched beside their teammate turned pet coaxing him to eat his dinner.

"You are a carnivore of scaled creatures, you should enjoy these processed sticks of fish."

"Starfire, fish sticks aren't exactly appetizing, ever," Robin chuckled as he picked up the place. "Especially not cold. I didn't even know they were in the freezer."

"Oh, sorry, I was not aware of the heating up part."

"That's ok."

The black haired young man took out a bowl and filled it with water, setting it before the cat that lapped it up thirstily. Pulling out a carton of tofu, he tried to ignore the weird texture and smell as he chopped it up and placed that before the cat as well. That was gobbled up instantly their feline friend licking up every last crumb before he stalked off through the door and down the hall through the still-open double doors.

"Where is he going?" asked Starfire as she watched him leave, Robin putting the plates in the sink.

"I dunno, let's go see."

They found the cat outside his room, staring up at the door expectantly. Robin opened it for him, watching curiously as he sniffled around a bit before stalking out again and heading further down the hall.

Rounding the corner, he sat himself in front of Raven's door, scratching it twice before sitting back patiently. The door opened, one purple-haired half demon poking her head out to glance at the cat before looking to Starfire and Robin who stood a few feet away.

"It wasn't us," rushed the Titan's leader when she fixed them with a murderous look. "He came here by himself."

"Right." Looking down at the cat, she scowled before simply saying, "No." The door was shut quickly, and the cat paused as if waiting for something to happen. When whatever it was never happened, he backed up a pace, taking a deep breath before yowling so loudly Starfire clapped her hands over her ears and even Robin stumbled back a step in surprise.

The unholy sound stopped the moment the door flew open, Raven now glowering so fiercely that her doorframe began to glow and creak ominously. "You've got your own bed in your own room down the hall, go sleep there!" she yelled, slamming the door shut.

Silence reigned for close to five seconds before the cat let loose again, Robin convinced his ears were about to bleed and Starfire close to passing out.

"Friend Raven, please, this sound is worse than the death cry of a snorfle blax!" she cried over the yowl, the door opening after a few more minutes of the excruciating aural torture.

"He's not sleeping in my bed," she growled firmly, her scowl so deep it seemed permanent.

"I'll get some pillows and a blanket from his room, he can sleep on the floor," Robin replied quickly, hurrying to do so before they ended up with a cat in multiple pieces.

"I believe the drum of my ear has suffered greatly," Starfire groaned as she held the said appendages. "Never have I heard such a cry!"

"We'll get you some painkillers in just a sec," Robin replied, feeling a little harried as he crept into what could be described as a cavern of darkness. Raven hadn't changed the décor much since the battle with Trigon two years before, and he still felt the shadows were watching him whenever he went in there. For all he knew, they were. "I think I need some too…Raven?"

"Put them over there," she said from by the bed, pointing to the part of the room furthest away from her by the door.

"Ok…" Setting them down quickly, he left as fast as he could and shut the door with a prayer that Beastboy would be alive in the morning and Raven in a better mood. "Alright, let's get you that aspirin Starfire."

Raven frowned as she dropped her cape on its usual hook, removing her belt, shoes and wrist ornaments to hang or sit beside it. The leotard wasn't her favorite thing to sleep in, but there was no way she was changing clothes with _him_ in the room. Finding the cat sitting at her feet, she roughly picked it up and dumped it on its bed. "You will stay there, or you will die."

The cat rolled its eyes, as if to say 'that was hardly necessary' before he settled himself down as he had earlier and promptly fell asleep.

Grumbling about idiots who deserved a slow and painful death, Raven switched off the light and crawled into bed, quickly drifting off while curled up on her side under the covers and did not stir until morning.

-o-

And that, my friends is Chapter 1. Expect number 2 in about a week, yes it is already finished, but I'm putting some space in between them to prolong the enjoyment. At least on my end, anyways. Please review, comments are always greatly enjoyed, and even flames have their uses if they tell you what you did wrong.

Until next time!

CB

_Witty remarks won't save you from hell. _

_-Anonymous_


	2. Overwhelming Evidence

Wow, guys. I can't believe how many reviews I got just in the first few hours of this fic's life! Well, the response was so overwhelming, I decided to post the second chapter in two days rather than wait the week as planned. For the record, those of you who cursed at me, this isn't for you. This is for those who asked nicely. Try it, it might work better for you in the end.

I don't own the Titans or any references made to any other copy written material here. You sue, you get…maybe an old notebook that's half full of notes from class. Author's Notes are at the end, be sure and stop there to see your replies!

-o-

"You lied, Adonis!"

The villain kept his cool as Mammoth held him pinned to the wall, Gizmo using his spider-legged pack to rise up to the level of his face.

"Hey, it wasn't my-!"

"Mammoth doesn't like liars," the muscle-bound meta-human growled as he slowly tightened his grip about the man's throat.

"W-wait, I can-!"

"You said if a dart hit Beastboy, whatever form he turned into next he'd be stuck in," Gizmo ranted, pointing a finger in an accusatory manner.

"H-he did! He's a cat, right?!"

"Yeah, but you also said that he wouldn't remember the Titans, and that they'd never be able to find him if he was a smaller creature when he ran away or if he was one of the bigger one's they never be able to control him long enough to help him somehow! He willingly went with them, the cameras saw the whole thing, and he practically leapt into _her arms!_"

"H-her?" Adonis went still as his mind suddenly flew down a thousand different lines of thought. "Which her?"

"What?"

He growled in frustration, shaking his head as it was the only body part he could move. "The alien or the dark one, which one?"

Gizmo motioned for Mammoth to back off a step, thought the lumbering criminal still kept a tight hold on their partner.

"The dark one," he replied, somewhat curious as Adonis was obviously up to something. "Creepy with the purple cape girl. What about her?"

"She is the one he protected last time, how complete my revenge would be if…!" Adonis related the extent of his thoughts, Gizmo's smile widening suddenly. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you saved yourself from an early grave, Adonis," he replied lightly, letting Mammoth back of completely. "But I don't think you'll get a second chance. Start shooting that green stuff of yours, there's a lot to do to finish that suit but I'll be done by tomorrow easy. You'd better be ready because this time you're going in alone."

Adonis smiled as he expertly put an IV in his arm and hooked it up to the greenish pouch that had been sitting on a medical rack.

"Oh, I will."

-o-

The first thing Raven was aware of the next morning at dawn was that she was very warm, and next was that she was very comfortable, two things that normally didn't register with her mind when she awoke. Opening her eyes, she realized there was a mound of green fur under her chin that had not been there the night before. Blinking in confusion, she was only able to sit there and watch as the mound proved to be the Beastboy-cat who turned and licked her cheek before yawning and snuggling back into her chest. That's about when it hit.

"What the-?!"

"Raven, is everything alright?"

The dark titan swore under her breath as she backed away from the green furred animal and furiously rubbed the offended cheek with one hand while trying to ignore the blush that was heating up her face. For the record, she failed.

"Raven?"

"I'm fine," she called back, recognizing the 'answer or I'm coming in' tone in her leader's voice. "Everything's fine."

"Is Beastboy still alive?"

"Unfortunately." Her voice was as dry as the desert as the said creature raised his head and seemed to smirk happily. "He's fine."

"If you're sure. I'll see you breakfast."

"Alright."

Crossing her legs, she studied the intruder of her bed as he stretched among her covers, batting her knee lazily with one paw before yawning again. Silently, she convinced herself that it was puzzlement over the accomplishment of this feat that was keeping her from skinning him alive, not because of any pleasure she had generated from the position at all.

"How did you do it?" she murmured quietly, trying to figure out how he had managed not only to get on the bed without her knowledge, but then get under the covers, between her arms and against her chest.

'_Unless of course you wanted him there._'

::Go away, Affection.::

'_I notice the lack of denial.'_

Raven blushed again, turning firmly away from her green companion. "Nonsense, Knowledge."

'_Aw, he's so sweet like that…!'_

Raven let her eyes drift back over to the cat, a slow smile forming as she caught him playfully patting a sheet corner. Happy practically did a jig out of joy in her head. "Perhaps."

'_And it's impossible to get mad at him like this.'_

She was forced to admit that she wasn't angry at this intrusion, Rage would be the first to tell her if she was. "So?"

'_AH-HA!'_

Letting out a verbal groan, she shoved the clamoring, excited voices to the back of her mind before snatching up a fresh leotard and the rest of her uniform. Heading for the bathroom, she could hear him as he followed, his paws softly padding along. Closing the door on his whiskered nose, she for some reason had no doubt he would still be there when she finished her morning toiletries. It was unsettling, the way he was able to get to her without even trying; it was even more irritating how he always seemed to get his way in the end as well.

Opening the door again dressed and somewhat more ready to face the day revealed Starfire crouched beside their teammate turned cat, scratching him behind the ear as he lazily lounged on the floor. Ignoring the fleeting feeling of satisfaction at how he immediately was up and at her heels with her presence, she rolled his eyes as his ever expectant look. "I suppose you think I'll feed you," she grumped as she tossed her dirty leotard into the clothes hamper.

"He ate tofu last night, friend Raven," Starfire quickly informed her with a broad smile. "Did you have a pleasant sleep of the night?"

"I suppose so."

"Glorious! I will see you at the table of breaking the fast shortly."

"Sure."

Raven actually doubted they would see the orange alien in less than thirty minutes, Starfire having given into the idea of 'primping' after Robin had complimented her on her hair after fussing with it for twenty minutes on morning. She didn't need Beastboy's nose to smell the pheromones between the two and she wondered if they'd ever stop beating around the bush and get to it.

'_Much the same could be said of you, dear…'_

::I don't know what you're talking about, Wisdom.::

'_Lying to yourself, Raven? I did not know you had stooped to such depths!'_

::Shut it!::

Needless to say, she wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine by the time she made it to the main room. Cyborg was at the stove cheerily whistling as he made eggs and waffles and Robin sat at the table with his breakfast already half gone.

"Morning, Raven, you want some?" he asked as the waffle iron went off.

"One waffle, please, nothing on it," she replied, feeling slightly hungry from missing dinner the night before. Without really thinking about it, she used her powers to set her kettle to boil while she pulled out the tofu carton and dished it out on a plate with a spoon. Setting it down on the ground, she added a saucer of soy milk before finishing her tea and sitting at the table with her mug and waffle for a quiet breakfast.

Apparently, it was not meant to be.

Beastboy finished his breakfast in mere seconds, wandering around the room a bit in an exploratory manner before slipping under the table and twining himself around Raven's ankles affectionately. The young woman glanced down at him, her eyes narrowing slightly as a flick of dark magic sent him back out into the open. "No. Go away."

"Aw, it was kinda cute, though," protested Cyborg, immune to her death glare as he had turned to switch off the waffle iron.

"Tell me, is the image of Beastboy rubbing himself against your calf a pleasant one," she asked flatly."

"Ah, no, that's most like disturbing," he laughed, putting his plates down and placing a glass of orange juice beside them. "It's probably best that it's you, anyways."

Her eye twitched slightly, both Titan guys going very still as they felt death radiate from her. "And why, exactly," she asked very quietly, "Is that, Cyborg?"

Both Titans averted their eyes, becoming very interesting in the food before them as their teammate watched them closely. Hmphing quietly to herself, she went back to her meal as everyone relaxed, letting the atmosphere go back to the way it previously had been.

Finishing her waffle, she sat back in her seat to enjoy the last few sips of her tea when she suddenly sat up straight with a faint flush to her cheeks, surprise widening her eyes more than usual.

"You ok, Raven?" asked Robin carefully as surprise gave way to a scowl, Raven pulling from her lap under the table a smirking green cat by the ruff of his neck.

Cyborg choked back a laugh, trying to stutter out his innocence when she pinned him with a glare. Tossing the cat at his head, she briefly smirked herself as it tried to grasp his shiny pate and instead ended up falling into Robin's (thankfully) empty plate. Their fearless leader picked him up while standing, if only to be sure the same didn't happen to Cyborg's dishes.

"Keep it away from me, I'm going to the roof to meditate."

Disappearing through the double doors before either could reply, Robin yelped as the cat scratched him hard and leapt from his suddenly loose grip, dashing for the closing door. When he didn't quite make it in time, he meowed plaintively, giving Cyborg and Robin a demanding look before hitting the door with both paws.

"Not this time, BB, I think we should leave Raven alone for awhile," said the machine man as he moved to the couch and turned on the game station. "C'mon, you can watch me whoop Robin's butt since the controllers aren't exactly made for paws."

The cat seemed to consider this for a moment, then shrug reluctantly, padding over to the couch and leaping onto the back to watch. He would obey, he seemed to say, but given a chance he'd be gone like a shot.

"Who said you're gonna win," replied Robin as he took a seat and picked up the over controller with a cocky grin. "We do have time before the analysis of that dart is done, right?"

"Yeah, at least another hour or so."

"Alright, then."

"Bring it on."

"You got it!"

Beastboy watched intently, tail flicking with excitement over the close match when the doors opened to reveal Starfire with an especially wide smile on her face.

"Glorious morning to you all!" she called merrily, staying in the doorway when she caught Robin's eye and enjoyed the blush that spread across his cheeks to match her own.

"Uh…m-morning, Starfire. You look really nice today," he replied, looking back at the screen in time to see his car blow up. "Wait, what?!"

"Booyah, baby! That's right, Cy won! Number one, number one!"

"Th-that's not fair! I-!"

Cyborg laughed, nudging his friend in the side with his elbow and a wink. "Hey, I can't help it if you were too busy enjoying the view to pay attention, buddy."

Robin's face went a flaming red in a fun mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Argh-!"

"Robin, what is this view that Cyborg speaks of? The one that distracted you so?" asked Starfire as she cocked her head to the side slightly.

The said titan sweated, clearing his throat as he calmed himself. "Uh…don't worry about it, Starfire."

"Hey, did anyone see where BB went?" Cyborg asked suddenly, all eyes going to the open door in time to see a green tail disappear through it. "Crap."

Robin held up his hands as Cyborg looked at him, "I dealt with it last night, nearly got my head bitten off. It's someone else's turn."

"I have to be bodily whole to analyze the data stream," the machine man rejoined quickly, inching towards the door. "In fact, I think I should go check on that right about now…later!"

"I will be happy to undertake whatever task needs to be done," offered Starfire slowly as Robin gave her a guilty look. "But I do not understand what this had to do with our teammate of the feline nature and how one may come to harm of the body."

"I think it'd be better to bank on the fact that Raven knows BB isn't himself right now," Robin coughed as he crossed his fingers momentarily behind his back. "So…you want some breakfast?"

The orange alien beamed. "That would be glorious!"

"Two eggs and toast smothered in mustard coming up."

-0-

Raven had given up meditating after the first five minutes or so, the voices in her head constantly popping in without warning. If anyone else had said that it would have earned them a one-way ticket to the local psych ward with little hope of ever escaping. However, this was Raven whose every emotion had a different voice in Nevermore, so she was allowed such idiosyncrasies.

Truthfully, she no longer needed to monitor her emotions as before, she could allow them quite a bit more freedom than she had as a beginning Titan. That hadn't resulted in an overflowing burst of emotional sharing, much to Starfire's disappointment, but she had relaxed some around her friends. Even so, she was about one nerve away from hopping into Nevermore and setting her other selves straight.

'_Aw, he made you blush!'_

::That's because his paws were somewhere they should never, ever have been.::

'_Tee Hee! He wasn't so far from there last night in your lap…'_

::Shut up.::

'_And what about this morning?'_

::Shut up::

'_You have yet to carry out a single threat. And you'd probably be jealous if he behaved like this towards someone else.'_

::SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!::

Her head was blissfully silent before a familiar feeling came forth, the rest withdrawing into the background.

'_Childish outbursts of denial will not solve this…issue,'_ Wisdom said firmly, making her feel ashamed in a way she loathed. _'Facts, logic…these are things that cannot be disputed, yes?'_

"Yes," she answered aloud, uncaring if anyone heard her at this point. "But-"

'_No "buts". I don't have to tell you the facts, you already know them. And even if you didn't, that's more Knowledge's area than mine; she might be upset if I infringed upon it. I also don't have to tell you the logical conclusion, you know that as well. The true question is what are you going to do about it?'_

"I wish I knew."

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand as she stared out over the calm waters. It wasn't that she didn't care about him, but she cared about everyone on the team, really.

'_Not quite in the same way, though…'_

She blocked out the giggling Affection, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly. Whether or not that may or may not be true (she was not going to tackle that one yet) so what? Beastboy may have made it a life-long goal to make her laugh and smile, especially after Happy let it slip that she found him amusing occasionally, but they were just friends. Just like she was with Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, no more or less.

'_Now you're being self-defeating.'_

Jumping to foolish conclusions and assumptions, and then putting them into action could ruin a perfectly good friendship.

'_And fatalistic.'_

Beastboy didn't like her like that, it was that plain and simple, end of story.

'_Is that so?'_

Her mind was instantly flooded with not only images of his warm a familiarity with her (not even death glares and glowing eyes could get him to stop calling her 'Rae' anymore, and the hugs were becoming more and more frequent after close fights with villains) previous to the incident, but his markedly obvious preference to her presence after he became a cat.

"If that's true, why hasn't he found a way to the roof yet?" she asked, letting a triumphant smirk out as everything went silent in her head. "I've been out here nearly an hour, Robin and Cyborg would not have kept an eye on him that long, in order for your argument to have any basis-"

"Meow!"

Raven froze as one whiskered nose nuzzled her floating thigh, two green ears peeking over the edge of her leg. Still somewhat surprised at the unlikely coincidence, she lowered herself slowly to the ground and watched as he lay beside her with the usual expectant look.

Glancing in a surreptitious manner to be sure no one else was around, she pulled her hood down and studied him as one hand cupped her chin and the other reached out to him tentatively. The cat sniffed her fingers before licking them warmly, enthusiastically rubbing head against the palm as his paws held the appendage in place at the wrist.

She blushed quietly at the obviously display of affection, but didn't move as she continued to watch him. The eyes were definitely Beastboy's, even if they were far more feral and less…sentient then usual. Closing her own, she focused on him briefly while blocking out the feelings of the others. Generally, as a rule, she never did this as more than a 'surface touch'; it was a little close to purposeful invasion of privacy for her comfort. Besides, sentient creatures gave off such a confusing mix most of the time it just gave her a headache to try and sort through it all. However, Robin had ordered her a keep an eye on their teammate, and maybe the logical simplicity of animals would be in favor for once.

She easily sorted through the waves, the striking distinctions between them helping her along. Trust, indifference, serenity…he was at ease here, without a specific worry or fear. His only strong, and constant emotion seemed to be directed solely at her. But it wasn't one that she could immediately put her finger on. It had warmth…greater warmth than she was used to feeling. There was something primal, unsophisticated about it, like affection, but deeper perhaps…with a physical element that gave her a funny feeling in her stomach.

'_Cats do not have a sense of 'love' the way humans do,'_ Wisdom reminded her quickly. _'The closest they have in that sense of a relationship is, well…'_

Desire.

The half demon barely restrained herself from teleporting (which would _not_ have been running away) directly to her room. That hasn't been exactly what she'd been anticipating when embarking on this little experiment. Puppy love, a small crush….a hint of attraction _maybe_…

'_Is it so hard to believe that someone may find us beautiful? May even want us just the way we are?'_

"I'm half demon, demon's aren't exactly known for their beauty or attraction."

'_Besides, he isn't a boy anymore with boyish thoughts and feelings, is he?'_

Raven was forced once more to admit that her other selves were right. Beastboy had grown these last two years and filled out enough that he no longer had stick-like limbs. He would never be as big as Cyborg, but the lean and wiry look suited him. And the changes hadn't been just physical. He still joked around, but no one doubted his ability to be serious if needed, and he had a certain adult edge that hadn't been there before. He was, in all sense of the word, a man, even if he did still have a love of watching a pixilated car go around a 3D track using a plastic and metal controller. He was fully capable of a man's job and responsibility, thinking man-like thoughts and feeling man-like emotions.

'_So you have been paying attention, we might have questioned your gender preference at your lack of notice were we not…intimately aware of the inner workings of your mind.'_

She snorted derisively. "That's one way to put it."

The cat choose that moment to bat her fingers, Raven turning towards him as he stretched out fully on his back and twitched his tail.

"You're crazy," she informed him flatly, the cat merely batting her finger again when she didn't move. Glancing around, she made sure no one was around to see as she gently scratched his chest and belly, blushing again at the loud purr her actions immediately incited. His fur was so warm and soft, it was hard not to enjoy the feel of it gliding around her fingers.

Briefly, she wondered if his hair felt like this on a regular basis, and she banished that thought as quickly as soon as it came. The thought of what it might feel like if she was rubbing his chest without fur (preferably in human form) joined the first thought not long afterwards. The idea of whether or not he would enjoy the attention as well was put with the first two, but they didn't stay locked away for long. Together, the three joined forces and managed to break free to play havoc with her mental processes until she abruptly stood up and brushed her clothes off, ignoring the indignant yowl of her companion.

Hurriedly heading into the tower, she was met halfway by a serious Starfire.

"Cyborg has found something," she explained quickly. "We are meeting in the main room to talk it over."

"Very well." Giving the cat what passed for a disinterested glance, she followed her friend to where the others were gathered.

'_Aw, checking to be sure he followed? That's so sweet!'_

"I was not…!"

"Did you say something, friend Raven?" asked Starfire as the double doors whooshed open for them.

"Just…nothing. Sorry."

"Have a seat, this is important," said Robin the moment he spotted them, Cyborg busily hooking up his computer system to that of their big multi-use screen. "Do you girls remember how Beastboy was hit with a dart last night, just as we arrived?"

"It was a scratch, it barely bled at all," Raven rejoined, receiving three odd looks. "What? Resident healer, I have to notice these things."

"Right. Well, we managed to get a hold of one of them this morning, and we thing we know what happened to Beastboy. Cyborg?"

"There was something on the dart, two things, actually." He looked up from his arm as pictures of the dart and the chemical make up of two substances appeared below it. "One was a knock-out something or other that Beastboy was immune to because of his animalistic abilities; it was geared mainly for full humans. I think that one was meant to slow us down if we were caught in the crossfire, but not exactly stop us. The second was similar to something we've encountered before, and was geared completely for our animal-man."

Starfire frowned as she studied the images closely. "Is that not similar to what friend Beastboy was hit with before?"

"It is," admitted Robin with a firm nod. "Cyborg thinks it was meant to do the same thing as that chemical Beastboy was soaked in last time when it comes to suppressing the human intelligence and ability to change back at will. However, instead of locking him into an aggressive, super-intense form it instead locked him into the first animal form he changed into."

"The chemical would have laid there, completely innocuous until Beastboy changed," Cyborg added as he showed a chemical reaction on the screen. "The resulting reaction would give the animal instincts of the form far greater power to suppress his human mind than usual. He's still in there, but probably in something like a comma, so everything we see him doing is something Freud would describe as him having his ego and super-ego thrown out the window while the id gets to run around free in the form of a cat."

Starfire looked lost. "He has two egos? What is this 'super-ego' you speak of? Is it similar to the waffles of the manufactured sort which are on the screen of vision at times?"

"What he means to say, is that Beastboy is pretty much operating on a more primal level than usual," Robin jumped in quickly, putting a gentle hand on her arm. "That's all; you can forget the words he used."

"Ohh…"

"Nice way to throw in the sex doctor there, Cy," muttered Raven as she rolled her eyes, purposely throwing the a side trail down to avoid the discussion of what exactly his actions of late might mean.

"I thought it was pretty smooth myself," he replied with a thumbs up. Some things, like boys giggling at the word 'boobies' would never change.

"Wait, he was a doctor of a sexual nature?"

"No, well, yes, but…damn it, Raven!"

The dark Titan smirked, enjoying Robin's flustered look as Starfire continued to fire questions that could be easily taken the wrong way at him rapidly with the innocence of those who simply don't understand. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one having a hard time.

"The important thing here is how we get Beastboy back," Robin said suddenly, so red he looked like his head might explode. "We can…discuss the rest of it later, Starfire."

"Ok!"

"Can you make him an antidote like you did last time, Cyborg?" asked Raven as she ignored the way the cat tried to crawl into her lap and discreetly kept him back with well-placed blocks by her arms and hands. This was neither the time nor the place to let him get away with that.

'_So, you would let him if you were alone? Hm…anything else you'd like him to 'get away with' while you're at it?'_

She ignored the comment, barely managing to keep her blush to a minimum as Cyborg turned off the screen, disconnecting himself from the system.

"I couldn't get enough of the chemical to get a hundred percent accurate reading of it," he replied slowly as he put away the wires. "If I made something and gave it to him without really understanding it…it could trap him there forever."

"Then that's not an option," said Raven quietly with a little more finality than she meant to put in it. Immediately steering them away from what could have been taken as an admission of sorts, she added, "The person we faced when dealing with Beastboy like that was Adonis, is he out of jail?"

"Been released for good behavior about a month ago on probation, some lawyer did some fancy thing with the law," Robin replied grimly. "Had the authorities check out his place and it looks like he hasn't been back since the last time he checked in with his probation officer. Whoever the lawyer is, I doubt they'll be keeping their job for long with the earful I gave the police department. We do our job to keep criminals off the streets, not to put them back on them."

"We're already have the word out to call us if anyone spots him, Mammoth, or Gizmo," Cyborg stated as he finished shutting everything down. "It may be a few days before we hear something, though. We've cleaned most of the criminals off the streets, and the few who aren't in jail have either moved on to another city or are keeping their heads down."

"What are we to do about friend Beastboy until then?" asked Starfire as the cat finally had enough of its thwarted attempts to gain access to Raven's lap and simply laid himself beside her, halfway between her and Starfire. The alien reached over and sympathetically patted his head unaware of the odd glance Raven gave her and the way the cat politely ignored her attentions.

"Can you keep an eye on him, Raven?" asked Robin carefully as he and Cyborg took an unconscious step back from her. "I'd rather that he's not alone, just in case this is a deeper plot of some kind and they try to come and take him. And you wouldn't have to follow him around; he seems to follow you wherever you go."

She considered protesting this assignment, but something about having to explain her reasons for not wanting to take the job stopped her.

::I can't keep him with me because his exclusive displays of affection are bringing out things in me that I'm not ready to deal with, and probably won't be ever. Yeah, that'd go over real well.::

"Whatever." Standing up, she pretended not to notice the way he immediately leapt to the floor and stood by her side. "Is there anything else?"

"Keep us posted if his emotions come back suddenly," added Robin. "Or if he starts acting…strange."

Raven rolled her eyes, her tone as droll as ever. "Define 'strange'."

"You know what I mean," he replied, giving her a flat look. "Just keep an eye on him."

"Will do. Leaving now, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Silently she walked out, the whoosh of the double door the only sound besides the padding of the cat's feet beside her. She knew the others would figure it out eventually, especially the longer something like this went on and the incidents occurred in public places.

'_And what exactly is it that's going on, Raven?'_

Ignoring Wisdom, she turned the corner to stop in front of her door, glancing down at the cat who took the pause to strop against her ankle before heading inside and letting him follow. Checking to be sure the mirror to Nevermore was safely locked away in a drawer; she let him roam free, picking up the volume from the night before and stretched out on her bed. Her low boots were kicked off to the side, and her cape set down but within easy reach as she lay on her side and set the book in front of her.

Vaguely aware of the cat as he roamed about the room to be sure he didn't get into any trouble; she was soon absorbed in the world of Northern mythology. She had known the Greek and Roman myths for their popularity, but she was just now getting into the legends and ideals of the smaller nations of the past. Particularly invested in a paragraph about Thor and his mighty hammer, she hadn't realized that she had adjusted for a warm presence at her stomach until after the fact.

A look downwards confirmed that it was him, curled up with his head just below her ribs and his tail brushing her upper thigh. Deciding to ignore his presence for the moment, she was nearly absorbed in her tale once more when he nibbled the finger of the hand that was draped over her hip. Jumping in surprise at the unexpected sensation, she was even more surprised when he gently pulled her hand over himself with his paws, almost like a covering of sorts as he curled back up for his nap.

Unable to protest as she enjoyed the feel of his fur, she gently stroked his back, blushing once more at the purr she was given in return. This time, though, it vibrated through her ribcage and into her chest and belly, giving her the same warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that probing his emotions had earlier that day. Forgetting about her book entirely, she laid her head on her arm as she watched him sleep, the slight rise and fall of his chest with every breath and the steady rumble of the purr deep in his throat.

Peeking one eye open, he seemed to smirk in satisfaction before creeping forward slightly to nuzzle his head in the center of her ribs and then turned to lick the hand that stroked him. Knowing she was blushing, for once she really didn't care as she watched him.

"Why can't it be like this when you're human?" she asked quietly, unaware that the words were out of her mouth until after she had spoken. Sitting up quickly, she tensed, waiting for the overwhelming flood of voices to come into her head as usual only to be met with what could be described as a quiet smile.

'_Stay, and rest,'_ Wisdom said, well, wisely.

'_We're just glad you're not running away,'_ Happy added in a far too joyful tone.

'_That you're letting yourself feel,'_ added Affection warmly.

Sighing, she almost apologized to the indignant look she received from her companion, stopping herself in time as instead she pulled over a pillow and rested her head on it. Instantly he moved to be beside her again, letting out a contented sigh as she let him snuggled into her arms once more.

"I still don't know what to do about this," she whispered as she met his green, unblinking stare.

'_That can wait…sleep…'_

For once, the voices in her head made sense, so she obeyed.

-o-

And there is it, friends, Chapter 2. Please review, any and all comments are appreciated. Today we're gonna try something new and reply to each reviewer by name. This is an experiment, and it goes off the reviews I have in my mailbox when I prep this for posting. If you reviewed and I missed you, that may be why.

Beautifulpurpleflame : Thanks for the review, and now you know what happens next. Congratulations on being the first review! However, curb the language, k? Thanks.

Nonengel : Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the next part!

Baronfly : Was that enough fluff for you? Lol, BB is cute, isn't he? And this chapter is a little longer, but you only had to wait two days so it wasn't so bad, ne? Thanks for the review!

Pimpofthetitans : Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed chapter number 2!

Zaknafain : Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy the rest.

Fateless Wanderer : Congratulations on the longest review thus far (why doesn't that surprise me?) It's been awhile, ne? I hope you enjoy the rest!

Haven Artemis Roth : LOVE THE NAME:) Thanks for the review!

El Queso de Malicioso : LOVE YOUR NAME TOO!! Thank you for your very, very high praise. And how can you say that does not need to be said? How would I know if you hadn't told me? And you are probably right about the flames, but I have seen reviews that were very harsh…but in the end were also right. And I like the chattiness, so keep it up, that was a top-notch review!

WillTheWatcher : Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!


	3. Undetermined Decisions

Chapter three, for all of you wonderful people out there! Really, the reader response has been pretty overwhelming, and I'm very honored by your many words of praise. Please see the end for Author's Notes, as usual.

I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that may get an obscure mention. To sue me is silly, my last meal was half a box of mac'n'cheese, and it was the best thing I'd eaten in three days. Does it sound like I have money to you?

Anyways, on to the chapter, enjoy!

-o-

Starfire paused outside her friend's door, in need of some of what she had learned was called 'girl talk', but unable to decide if it would be a good idea to go inside with as quiet as it was behind the metal door. Usually one would hear something if other titan was inside, a faint shuffling of books, the sound of pages turning, and even the low hum of her monotone chant. But all she could hear was silence.

"Raven?" she called after a few moment's of thought, knocking gently on the door.

Inside, Raven lazily stirred from her slumber, distantly noticing through the crack in her window shade that it was nearly dinner time. "Eh…yeah?" she called back, unconsciously snuggling the cat closer to her chest.

"May I come in? I wish to speak with you."

Raven sat straight up, hastily rearranging herself on the bed so the cat was sleeping far away from her and it looked like she had been reading all along though her bed companion gave her an un-amused look at the shifting. "Sure." A flick of her power unlocked the door and opened it silently, giving her visitor a clear entryway.

Starfire bore with her two plates of Cyborg's lasagna, a bowl of tofu, a bowl of water, a mug of tea and a class of milk, giving a sheepish grin as she set them down a side table. Raven distantly noted that if Starfire ever lost interest in fighting crime, she had more than enough balance to be a good waitress, but that thought was quickly tossed aside. "Cyborg and Robin left earlier to follow a lead on Mammoth, so I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind us partaking of our meal here."

"That's fine," replied Raven, all too glad for anything that moved the attention away from herself and the cat. The two bowls she set aside on the floor, knowing her charge would eat when he was hungry. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It is complicated…"

The pair sat themselves on the floor with their backs to bed, both taking a plate of lasagna as the cat continued to nap above them. Starfire took a bite, chewing it thoroughly before she began to reply. "It is about friend Robin…"

"He hasn't said something stupid, has he?" Raven replied quickly. "He knows some things don't translate well, even if it has been a couple of years."

"No…well, I am unsure." Taking another bite liberally spread with mustard, Starfire went on. "I am forced to confess that I have been developing certain…feelings of the heart for some time now for friend Robin." Seeing Raven just roll her eyes with a small grin, she added slowly, "This does not surprise you?"

"Starfire, I think the only one who doesn't know you like Robin is Robin himself," she replied in what passed for gentle with Raven, it being more of a dry comment in reality. She shrugged, giving her a faint smile. "You're pretty open with what you feel, you know."

She blushed faintly, fiddling with her fork. "Well, yes, but…if this is true, why does friend Robin not seem to notice?"

"I think he might," admitted Raven, thinking of the many times Robin had blushed when looking at Starfire or been a gentleman when it wasn't necessary (i.e. pulling the chair for Starfire, holding doors open for her when they went out as a group, etc). "But, he's ignoring it in his own, 'manly' way."

"Why?" Starfire's eyes suddenly grew large and teary, moisture gathering in the corners of them. "Does…does he not have feelings of the heart for me in return? I thought…I thought he had feelings of the heart…for me as well…my magazines you refer to as brain-mutilating trash seemed to indicate so…!"

"No, no! He does, I swear!" the dark Titan replied quickly, putting a tentative hand on Starfire's shoulder though she still didn't know quite what to do in that situation. Again, she was more comfortable with her friends than she had been in the past, but dealing with emotional outbursts was still beyond her comfort zone. It seemed to be enough, though, as the alien woman calmed down and just sat there pouting and waiting for her to continue. "I mean…look, Starfire, you know I'm not good with all this stuff, but here's what I see. Robin likes you a whole lot more than he does the rest of us. He gets furious when people even look at you the wrong way, and I know when something happens to you out there, fighting crime, the look on his face is like someone died. If that doesn't scream 'I like you!' coming from my highly limited experience, then I don't know what does."

"Have you…felt him feel something for me?" asked Starfire hesitantly, giving her wide puppy eyes that glimmered with hope.

"You know I don't talk about what I feel others feeling unless it's super-important," she replied flatly, turning away slightly as the orange alien continued to stare hopefully. "Starfire…!"

"Oh…alright…"

Raven glanced over at the crestfallen titan, her heart twisting in two, and sighed, muttering, "Whatever it is that you're feeling, he's reciprocating it, a lot. It's quite disgusting, actually, when I get caught in the crossfire." She was only given a moment of recollection of one particular incident that gave her a slightly nauseous feeling when she was crushed by one of Starfire's famous hugs, only a cat-like protest immediately stopping the rib-bending squeeze.

The green cat popped his head up between them, Starfire immediately backing off as she and Raven looked at him in puzzlement. Satisfied, he settled back down in Raven's lap as though he had been there for awhile.

"When did friend Beastboy move to such a position?" asked Starfire slowly.

"I don't know," admitted Raven, pausing only for a moment before she realized she would have to do something to stay within her usual character. Lifting the cat up by the ruff of his neck, she pulled his face even with hers and glared at him half-heartedly. "No! My lap, not yours!" Glancing over, she noticed the bowls empty and licked clean. "At least you ate good…"

"I suppose he was most in need of sustenance," Starfire chuckled as she followed her gaze.

When the cat just smirked and twitched his whiskers, trying to lick her nose from his advantageous position, she dropped him off to the side, ignoring the knowing look Starfire was giving her. "Well, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" she ventured as her friend beamed again, even brighter than before.

"No, I believe I have found sufficient answers for many of my questions," she replied in a way that made Raven think she wasn't as oblivious as most people would think. That wasn't a comforting thought, either. "Thank you for the talk of girls, Raven. It has been most helpful, and I promise not to tell Robin that you shared his personal feelings with me."

"Anytime."

"I believe I shall go and make a pudding of Heartfelt Joy," Starfire said as she floated through the air, taking the plates, bowls and her cup with her. Raven's mug was cradled in her hands, and it would be awhile before she finished. Pausing in the doorway, the alien smiled brightly and added, "I believe I am going to go and speak with friend Robin tonight, Raven. I will let you know how it goes, and perhaps when Beastboy is himself again you and he could have a similar conversation. Bye!"

Raven let the protest die on her lips, grumbling for a moment about nosey aliens and crazy green cats before something licked her cheek. She turned to see him sitting there on the bed even with her head, getting her nose with his tongue before she could move in time.

'_AWWWW!'_

Blushing, an act that seemed to be happening more and more lately, she let him curl up next to her cheek, one hand coming up to rub him behind the ears gently. The feel of the purr through her face was…odd, but nice.

"I wish you'd never turned into a cat," she murmured quietly as she closed her eyes.

'_Now I know you don't mean that…'_

Wisdom was right, she didn't, but it would make things easier.

'_You mean we would still be hiding from him.'_

Hm, Timid. Figures, her own feelings of inadequacy and shame creeping up on her to simply show her the truth of her actions. Only she would have something that messed up going on in her head.

'_BURP! Eh…just show up in his room one day and refuse to leave. That might get the message across.'_

:Thanks, Rude, that's real helpful: she mentally retorted in a dry tone. :Because that wouldn't draw a few odd looks.:

'_No! We can't do anything to draw attention to us...no, please no…'_

She briefly smiled as Wisdom comforted Timid, poor, shy girl…

'_You could just kiss him the next time you see him, which would be easy and efficient.'_

:No, Affection, just…no.:

'_Aw, c'mon! You know you want to…'_

:Go away.:

'_See, you do, you do, you do! Lack of denial again! Just a little one, right on top of his head. Cyborg says he's in a coma, right? He won't even remember it when he comes back.'_

Raven glanced at the cat happily rubbing his head against her cheek, feeling very much like a junior high girl being bullied into telling a boy she thought he was cute. It wasn't a feeling she was fond of, either.

'_C'mon, just once, it's not even on the lips, just right on top of his furry little noggin.'_

:No.:

'_Why not, please?'_

:No.:

'_At least tell me why.'_

:No.:

'_Alright, you drove me to it…I would've left it alone if you just told me why, but…if you don't do it, I'll have Happy sing the song that never ends for the rest of the night, Lambchop style.'_

Raven's eyes narrowed. :You wouldn't dare.:

'_Wanna bet? I developed a high tolerance for it recently, so it wouldn't bother me one bit. Oh Happy…?'_

Acting before she could stop and think about the consequences, she swung her head around, reaching up just enough to place a small, chaste peck between his ears. He seemed to smile as he immediately slid into her lap, snuggling up to her chest instantly and nuzzling her ardently just below her throat. She blushed as he continued for some time, trying to ignore the way Happy bounced joyously off the walls of her mind, Affection laughed in triumph, and Wisdom seemed to hum approvingly.

:Are you satisfied: She asked flatly, trying to ignore the tremor even in her mind's voice.

'_Perhaps the better question is: are you satisfied?'_

She ignored them as they tried to play Yoda-games with her head, getting up to remove her belt and wrist ornaments and set them beside the cloak on its hook. Shooing Beastboy towards the head of the bed, she put him under the covers and for once he obeyed, staying there as she quickly changed into her usual sleep attire of a white tank top and shorts. The leotard was great, most of the time, but sleeping she would wake up feeling like she was choking herself half the time. And besides, Affection was right about one thing, if he wouldn't remember it, what was the harm?

It was far earlier than she usually went to bed, but it had been bit of a trying day. With as active as her emotions had been and the ordeal of girl talk with Starfire, her mind was worn out, and she was ready enough to sleep again that she was fairly confident that she wouldn't wake up halfway through the night wide awake. Leaving only the lamp by her bed on, she picked up the book she'd been reading earlier and settled herself in with Beastboy snuggled into her side to finish the chapter before she turned in for the night. The mug of tea she sipped at quickly disappeared and was set aside empty on the nightstand.

'_You still haven't decided what to do,'_ Affection whispered softly.

She ignored her, feeling the way her emotion seemed to chuckle at her lack of response and back away for the time being. There would always be later to torment her, and she was sure they would, too.

Closing the book carefully when she finished and being sure to mark her page, she set it aside and turned off the light, about to lay down and sleep when her companion seemed to stop her, one paw insistently pressing her hand.

"What?" she asked, discerning his outline in the moonlight from the window. He bowed his head, as if waiting patiently, and it hit her. He wanted another…!

Glancing around as if to be sure no one was watching, she bent over and placed another peck on his head, a little longer than the one before, and got a gentle lick on the cheek for her trouble. Snorting softly in amusement, she laid down, letting him curl up as he had been the morning before. She could protest if she wanted to, make him sleep in the corner again, but they both knew he would find his way into her arms again before morning and she wouldn't have the heart to punish him for it.

'_That's the spirit! If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!'_

Raven rolled her eyes as Happy giggled at her own cleverness.

"You're going to be the death of me," she informed him dryly as she vaguely heard voices outside her door as someone walked down the hall. He seemed to agree as he gave her another lick, turning over and quickly falling asleep. Sighing softly, she followed suit, dimly aware that she had never been happier.

-o-

Starfire practically skipped down the hall after her talk with Raven, beaming brightly as she passed Cyborg on the way to the kitchen.

"Hello, friend Cyborg, is today not simply glorious?" she cried joyfully as she momentarily onto his arm. "I believe I shall go make a Pudding to celebrate!"

"Eh, maybe we could make muffins instead, that way everyone could have some," the machine-man offered quickly in a desperate attempt to save all their stomachs. "We can even make some with mustard especially for you."

Falling for the bait, she heartily agreed and floated ahead of him to the kitchen to find Robin there already.

"Friend Robin, Cyborg is going to help me make muffins!" she informed him brightly, her smile faltering as he gave a noncommittal grunt and left, obviously focused on the sheaf of papers in his hands. "Robin…?"

"Don't take it personally, he's worried about the whole Beastboy thing," Cyborg explained as she remained rather quiet for a moment. "In a way, he blames himself, for not preventing it somehow. And he's afraid of alienating Raven by giving her cat-sitting duties that she doesn't seem thrilled about. The whole team is thrown off by this, and that's not something he can ignore."

"Then I will go and take him some muffins when we are through," she decided firmly, pulling out the necessary implements as Cyborg grabbed the mix, milk, eggs, oil, and mustard. Her joyful mood fully restored, it didn't take long to put it together and pour it in the paper cups before sliding it all in the oven. Clean up left them with ten more minutes to wait, in which Starfire immediately asked, "How did the following of the lead go?"

"It went nowhere," Cyborg sighed, scratching his head. "Some guy who could pass for Mammoth's twin was causing some problems at a club; we were only called in because of the notice out on the trio. He may be just as ugly as the real one, but he hasn't got half the strength. It was easy to take him out, but pretty much useless."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that…"

"What about you and Raven, you did you pass the time?" he returned with a smile, trying to lighten the mood for her sake. "I saw you ate some of the dinner we left for you."

"Yes, it was most delicious, I thank you," she replied quickly, perking up again. "Raven and I spent time in her room speaking as we ate the meal of evening."

"Really? About what?"

"Oh…talk of the girls."

Cyborg immediately nodded, knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of her than that and more than happy to leave it alone. They had agreed when Raven and Starfire became close after having their bodies swapped, among the guys, that when faced with such a topic to steer clear of it instantly, for all their sakes. Messing with girl talk was like messing with an enraged cobra, one just didn't do it if you wanted to live long or come away fairly intact.

"So," he said, attempting to do just that. "She's not threatening to kill BB all the time, is she? I mean, he is behaving himself, right?"

"They are fine," she replied with a mysterious smile and a gleam that could just possibly be scheming in her eyes. "Beastboy is…being himself. As is friend Raven."

"Being their self usually means BB messes with her until she's about to pop, and then she scares him into next week," Cyborg mumbled, unsure if that was news to be welcomed. Starfire just shrugged and smiled, something she certainly wouldn't have done if she actually feared for their teammate's life. Making a mental note to do some checking in the video logs just to be sure, he shrugged and let it go.

The timer went off, Starfire immediately taking two plates out as Cyborg removed their cooperative culinary creation and began to pop them out onto the plate. Using a spatula, he managed to do so without getting burned but nearly screamed when Starfire took one of her mustard ones and peeled off the paper to pop it whole, still steaming hotly, into her mouth.

"Oh, that was glorious!" she said with a sigh as he watched her with a dropped jaw. How could her mouth…! Taking the other plate, she took two normal muffins and set them on it carefully.

"I am going to find friend Robin, now," she said as she floated to the door. "Thank you, Cyborg, for your most wonderful help."

"Anytime," he replied, feeling a little dazed. She was an alien, he knew that, but sometimes her alien capabilities liked to surprise him like a turtle in surprise when a semi goes over top of it. Snapping out of it, he remembered the video files and headed for his room. This should be interesting…

-o-

Starfire found Robin in the training room after searching for him elsewhere, their leader running a simulation against Adonis, Gizmo, and Mammoth where he was beaten back time and time again by the villains' powerful combination attacks.

"Robin?" she called carefully, getting his attention long enough to get a quick nod and holding the plate where he could see it. Hitting the abort button, the simulation disappeared, Robin grabbing a towel to wipe off his face as he walked over to where she waited and plopped down beside her.

"Thanks, I was just about to go grab a snack before going a few more rounds," he said with a sincere smile as he picked up a muffin and juggled the hot treat expertly before taking a bite without burning his tongue. "Mm…very good. Anyways, they may have gotten by us once, but it won't happen again."

"Robin…?" Catching his eyes, she held his gaze firmly as he took another bite. "It was not your fault."

"I'm the leader, it's my responsibility to protect everyone on this team, keep them safe," he replied firmly, giving his head a quick shake. "You don't understand."

"I understand that if your job were truly to simply keep us safe, we would be ordered to remain in the Tower and never join you on missions," she sighed softly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "Robin…we understand the dangers of this job, but we all continue to participate because it is something that we need to do. To not fight crime, to not save the lives of others…it would be like asking a snorfle blax not to excrete its blaflenox! It is simply not possible!"

Amused, briefly, by her description, he still shook his head slowly. "Then, you're saying Beastboy is just a casualty of our job? That's not acceptable."

"No, friend Beastboy was not a casualty, what happened was a mistake," she said, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "One that could have happened to any of us, so do not think you can take all the blame, Robin. We are all imperfect, we all…miss things. No one blames you for what happened, so you should not either."

Giving her a slow, dry smile as she gave him a mulish look that let him know she'd argue with him until the next day if necessary, he sighed. "I guess…you might be right."

She practically beamed in return, internally loving the way a blush instantly spread across his nose and cheeks though she didn't say anything about it. She was beginning to think friend Raven was very right in her observations. "Thank you. Now, you shall accompany me upstairs to finish the goodness that is muffins and watch a movie with me."

"But, my training…!" he protested quickly, unable to stop her when she seized his hand and bodily dragged him through the door. "Starfire!"

"Too much training and not enough reenergizing activities makes the donkey who has misplaced his rear end a tedious being to speak with."

Translating that in his mind took so much time that Robin was in the main room before he knew it, more muffins in front of him and Starfire turning on their TV as she picked out something to watch. Oh well, there were worse fates in life.

"Say, you wouldn't know how Raven's holding up, would you?" he asked curiously as she popped in a Disney DVD, specifically Snow White. Not his favorite, but she seemed to find the small dwarves highly amusing and if she was happy it was alright with him.

"They are fine, they are both simply being themselves," she replied, giving the same response as she had with Cyborg. And as before, Robin seemed to doubt her words.

"Are you sure?" He rubbed the back of his neck, watching her movements carefully. "I mean, Raven's not exactly the most tolerant person around, and BB's more than a little persistent when he wants to be."

"Which is precisely whey they are doing the getting along so well."

Robin blinked, even more confused than before. "Starfire, are you really sure…?"

"Robin, why are you concerned about friend Raven?" she asked suddenly, giving him a look that he swore had a touch of panic to it. "You have never…questioned me at this length concerning her before. Is it because you care for her…?"

"Of course I care about her," he replied simply, not noticing the hurt in her eyes as he shrugged slightly. "But it's the same way I care about Cyborg, Beastboy, and…you."

"Oh…then you do not hold any…particular feelings for her?" The note of hope in Starfire's voice was lost on their generally perceptive leader as she sat close to him on the couch.

"What? No! No, Raven is…a friend. A good friend, yes, because…we have similarities between us." He suddenly let out a dry snort of laughter. "But I honestly think we'd end up killing each other if we ever decided to start dating, and she probably knows that too. So, we're friends, that's all."

"So, there is no one you have special feelings of the heart for?" Her question seemed innocent enough, her eyes focused on the screen but somehow he could still feel her gaze.

"No…well, yes, but…" He trailed off, glancing at her with a blush staining his cheeks before turning back to watch the dwarves peek in on the sleeping Snow White. "She's…very special, Star…but it would never work out."

"Why is that, friend Robin?"

"Because…she's too pure, too light, and I'm…darkness. I don't deserve someone like her, and I probably never will."

Leaving it at that, he settled in and moved to make her more comfortable when she rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't given up, not yet, but perhaps a different tactic was in order. Remaining there, towards the end as the prince leaned over to awake his lovely princess with a kiss she forced herself to slow her breathing and close her eyes, faking sleep as best she could. The movie ended, the credits rolling up the screen as and she felt Robin looking down at her with his piercing gaze. Moving gently, he removed himself from under her and stretched her out on the couch, gently tucking a blanket around her still form before pausing beside her head. She could feel him lean over slightly, his break warm on her cheek before he abruptly pulled back and left silently.

She opened her eyes once she was sure he was gone, a frown in place. That was it, she going to consult her many glamour magazines. This called for drastic measures, as she was not about to let Robin get away, and she thought she knew just where to look. Getting up, she floated back to her room and shut the door. Now it was time to plan…

-o-

Cyborg sat in front of the computer in the basement by his car, thinking about which camera to try first. The hall outside Raven's door? The main room? He knew accessing the cameras in the private rooms was forbidden unless given expressed permission for something important. Those had been installed after Adonis had attacked Beastboy in beast form the first time, as such video footage would've cleared up the actual misunderstanding right away.

Suddenly it struck him, the roof! Of course, Raven had gone there after the incident with Beastboy in the morning (out loud he chuckled quietly, glancing around to be sure no one else was there) and the cat had been with her when she returned. So of course they had to have been up there for awhile. Fast forwarding it until he saw the green cat join her there, he sat back and watched as the scene unfolded in front of him with a slowly dropping jaw.

:Holy…! There's enough blackmail here to make me rich, get me killed, or both:

Raven's face seemed to be permanently stained with a blush through the entire episode, and the warring emotions on her face were so obvious he was surprised something hadn't turned black and blown up as a result.

:Someone's been holding out on us with how much she really can get away with now a days emotion wise…hm. Interesting.:

That, and she let Beastboy be affectionate with her. Nuzzling and licking her hand? Then giving him a belly scratch? And that look in her eyes the whole time. He didn't care if his buddy was trapped in cat form, the implications of something like that, well…he knew Raven had a soft spot for Beastboy, considering how much she put up with from him, but he hadn't known it was that big.

Smiling, he began to plan how to edit this little film and how much he could probably charge Beastboy for it when he returned to a sentient state. Too bad he wasn't about to access Raven's personal room video files, he had a feeling if he dared to cross that line the amount of evidence would be so great…! Well, Beastboy would be his slave for life trying to buy it all, probably. Besides, some of these shots made into close-ups would be great for a prank if he really wanted to get him, if only there was a way to be sure Raven wouldn't get upset…

That's when it hit him: Raven would massacre him if she knew. Just even a hint that he had a handle on what was happening, CRACK! Her black magic would snap him like a twig and toss him aside like a rag doll. Quickly, he deleted it from his personal account, leaving only the original copy in the main files. If someone else stumbled over it, he couldn't do anything about that, but suddenly his dream of emptying Beastboy's pockets was put on hold. Surely there were better, less life-threatening ways to mess with his best friend. Especially ones that didn't involve tempting the fates with Raven's less than forgiving wrath.

-o-

Raven awoke the next morning on her back, the green cat lying over her left shoulder as he bathed her earlobe and the neck below it sweetly. Ignoring the tingling feeling it gave her in her stomach and the way her scalp prickled pleasantly, she blushed and nudged him away. Sighing through her nose as he got up and flopped back down on her stomach, her eyes met his intent gaze curiously.

"Hey," she murmured as she ran a hand over his head, the cat sitting up slightly as if to listen better. "Did you sleep well?"

He yawned and stretched, giving her a pleased look.

"I think that means yes…" Pushing a few stray purple strands out of her eyes, she rubbed her head is if to make it focus better and squinted at the sunlight pouring through the window. Normally, she would get up immediately, gather her things, and head for the bathroom as quickly as possible. Today, however…

"What are we going to do?" she whispered as though he would answer, watching as he idly stood and wandered over to her head, leaning his forehead against her affectionately and holding it there. "This…I can do this," she said as she gently cupped his face. "I can handle it when no one knows, when we don't really talk, and there's no risk…how can you break my heart when we don't admit anything, we just…are?"

Pausing, she let go of his head as he tugged gently, giving her forehead a quick lick before jumping from the bed and heading for the door with an imploring look. "I guess I should feed you," she said a little more briskly as she let the moment pass, well aware of just how much of herself she had already invested in Beastboy without his actual knowledge or consent. What would happen when…?

Pushing such thoughts aside and absently noticing how quiet her emotions were, she gathered together the necessary items and slung the cloak over her shoulders quickly. No one ever saw her in anything outside of her uniform if she had anything to say about it. That wasn't about to change now.

Heading straight to the bathroom, she made her shower and usual toiletries take less time before she hurried down the hall, only pausing outside the doors to the main room to fix an expression of boredom on her face and slow her walk before entering.

Robin was at the counter, making himself a pan of eggs with a little more flourish than usual as he skillfully flipped them over one by one. The explanation for the act was presented as Starfire clapped encouragingly on the other side seated on a barstool, what appeared to be a cup of mustard in front of her that she sipped at occasionally.

"Greetings, friend Raven, is this joyous morning not simply glorious?" she asked brightly as she gave the dark titan an impromptu hug that was tolerated for about thirty seconds before Raven gently removed herself and moved towards the fridge. "I hope your sleep was one of rest."

"Yes, I slept fine," Raven replied simply as she once again prepared the tofu and her tea at the same time. Glancing at the pan as Robin began to flip them onto the plate, she asked, "Showing off a little today, aren't we?"

The smirk she gave him as she caught his eye nearly made him fumble the last one, their fearless leader sputtering for a second before merely giving her a glare and turning to catch the toast as it popped out. Hiding her amusement well as Starfire of course immediately asked what was wrong, she set the plate and bowl down for what could pass for a moldy feline that lapped it up instantly. Her tea she took with her over to the window, sitting a good two feet above the ground with her legs crossed in silent reflection as she sipped the hot drink slowly.

It wouldn't be too much longer until they found a cure or Adonis, the end result was inevitable: Beastboy would be himself again and she would go back to the girl he teased occasionally but for the most part left alone.

'_Haven't you learned anything by now?'_

Hearing the irritation in Wisdom's voice, she shrugged slightly.

:It would never work.:

'_Well, at least you're no longer denying that you wouldn't want it to,' _Affection chuckled softly, Raven quickly pulling up her hood as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. The others might find it a little strange if she didn't spend some time around them today, being as shut away as she had been yesterday, but she wondered if it wouldn't be better to go back and hide with the way her emotions seemed to have a mind of their own.

:Why are you bothering me now? You were quiet earlier.:

'_That's because you were just so darn CUTE! Oh, I could eat you both up!'_

'_What Happy means to say,'_ Wisdom stepped in carefully. _'Is that you were very close to accepting things on your own, without our direct intervention. You allowed him to sleep next to you, and openly shared your affection with him physically. However, it seems that you think this cannot last past the point of his time being stuck as a cat ending.'_

:Of course it can't: she snorted dryly, her physical head lowering slightly as she stared down at her mug. :Maybe he is attracted to me, that sort of thing would come out while he's a cat, it explains all of this, but we all know he doesn't really care any more than a friend. It's all physical.:

'_Oh you foolish, foolish child…how do you feel about _him_.'_

:I…don't know: She was lying, she knew it, but it was so much easier than telling the truth.

'_Raven, I though we already went over that fact that lying to yourself is a pointless, and rather inefficient activity.'_

Knowledge. So now even she was getting involved?

'_I have records of all of your dreams, wishes, hopes…even the ones you did not dare to voice in your own mind. Guess how many of them revolve around a certain young Titan of green hue and animal powers?'_

:I'm not sure I want to know:

'_The exact figure is rather daunting, we shall simply term it as 'a lot' for now.'_

:Thanks.: Her dry reply garnered faint giggles from someone. At least her sarcasm wasn't entirely useless in this situation.

'_Answer the first question, Raven' _Wisdom broke in, not one to take being ignored easily. _'Affection is threatening to take over your body and show Beastboy how you really do feel if you do not say so yourself.'_

Snorting softly, she was about to tell them to bug off when something twitched the bottle edge of her cloak, two familiar green eyes staring up at her as she glanced down past her legs. Feeling her heart tighten with the sudden urge to gather him up to her chest and never let go as those emerald orbs drew her in, she mentally whispered:

:I like him. I really, really, really like him. I care so much that it hurts sometimes, and I don't know why I try and try to push him away, because he always comes back. Always.:

Letting one arm reach down carefully, she ran her fingers along his furred head before pulling back sharply as she remembered they were not alone. A quick glance confirmed the fact that Robin and Starfire were too absorbed in each other over breakfast to notice anything else, but Cyborg choose that moment to come bursting in, his stomach gurgling loud enough for everyone to hear as he made his way towards the kitchen with a yawn.

'_Huston, I think we have a breakthrough'_ Wisdom teased ever so gently, Raven about to retort with some choice words when the alarm went off and a map appeared on the scream with the location on it.

"Bank robbery, and I think it's one of our boys," said Robin as he quickly scanned the provided information. "Titans, Go!"

"Hold it, what about Beastboy?" asked Cyborg as he shoveled a couple bananas down his throat for the road. "Do we leave him here…?"

"No, he'll have to come," Robin decided grimly. "I don't like leaving him alone when he's helpless, even if he is in the Tower. Raven, you stay back and keep an eye on him, we'll leave him in the T-car when we go in. Now, Titan's, Go!"

They scrambled for the vehicles, Robin zooming out of the garage on his motorcycle with Cyborg and his baby hot on his tail. Raven sat in the back as Beastboy watched through the window, Starfire having claimed the front. The ride was a short one, and she gave the cat a stern look before she left, hoping he would understand. Stay down, keep out of sight, and don't get involved!

Apparently he understood, because she didn't see a single whisker again as she focused on the bank, the front wall bursting apart to reveal Adonis with four bags from the bank slung over his shoulders, his metal suit gleaming as brightly as it had before. He grinned when he saw her, about to speak when Cyborg's cannon caught him head on and he stumbled back a step. Recovering quickly, she realized the powerful blast hadn't even left a dent as Robin called to Starfire, the pair working as a team and still being beaten back just the same.

"Watch out, his suit's even more powerful!" Cyborg yelled as he upped the charge on his cannon, now forced to be especially careful with his aim. At these levels, it could melt through several walls at time if it went awry and civilian casualties were not something he was ok with. Hitting the villain again in the chest, the spot smoldered slightly but still didn't actually harm the hulking creation.

Laughing as he locked hands with Cyborg, going at it robot body to robot suit, his eyes seemed to suddenly taken on a frenzied light as he squeezed and shoved the Titan back with enough force to send him back into the bank and through several desks and chairs.

"You think you can beat Adonis? Adonis will break you!" he practically crowed as he blocked another of Starfire's glowing bolts, taking a hit from Robin's staff to grab it and crush it in one hand. "Goodbye, Blunderboy."

Robin was barely given time to blink before the heavily metal fist slammed into his chest, sending him flying as Starfire immediately hit the villain with enough firepower to take out the entire block. He came out of it with smoke coming off it in streams, but still intact, his smile growing slightly more crazed. "Adonis will win!"

Raven chanted her words quickly as Robin came plummeting back to earth, catching him to bring him gently back by the car. Cyborg was still trying to get up from being thrown, only to be knocked back over again as Starfire was tossed at him rather ungracefully.

"Adonis has taken almost a total victory," he sneered as Raven slowly floated forward, a quick glance back at the car revealing their friend was still keeping his head down. That that worry out of the way she focused inward and brought up her powers, eyes glowing black as they came even.

"You haven't won yet," she told him grimly as she wrapped him in bands of black that made his armor creak and groan in protestation. Hesitating only for a moment, he then grinned again as he closed his eyes and waited for half a breath before he flexed mightily, the bands shattering with an explosive force. Blown back a bit, she threw two blasts at him before trying to wrap him up again. Some how, he managed to break through the black lines, swinging at her and missing but putting her off balance enough that she dropped to the ground.

His fist came at her head in an arch, meeting her black shield only to strike again. The third time it shattered and she was blown on her back, the villain on top of her before she was given a change to act. His arm pressing down on her chest, the air was forced from her lungs as he leered at her openly.

"So feisty," he chastised her. "Now this looks very familiar, eh? Too bad that kid isn't here, bet you left him back at the tower, right? No matter, I'll go and finish him too when I'm done with you here."

A loud yowl caught his attention as her vision began to cloud from the lack of air, her powers useless as she was unable to focus and fear welling up in her chest. Fear, the one emotion that had always seemed to detract from her powers, of course, when she admitted to having it. And right now she was very, very afraid.

"Heh, what do you know, you did bring him along," he said as he held her up, her last view as the giant hand around her throat began to squeeze being Beastboy still as a cat throwing himself against the window angrily. "Perfect. How does it feel to know you can't save her this time, weakling? Fool! Adonis has won!"

Cyborg stumbled, scrambling to get there in time as his eyes widened in horror. Adonis brought up his other hand as Starfire shouted, unable to even move in fear as he covered her head completely as though to crush it with his free hand.

The tension was broken by the sound of shattering glass, Adonis thrown aside by a green blur with such force that he let go of his prize and stumbled back, giving his opponent the chance for a second strike to his chin that sent him reeling into the wall.

It was the Beast. Giving Adonis a disdainful growl, he leaned over Raven, nudging her gently as she lay still on the pavement. Picking her up with a tenderness that surprised Cyborg and Starfire as they slowly began to draw near, he set her away from the battle itself, giving her one last touch with his nose before turning towards Adonis who had risen to his feet.

"You can't beat me, you're just an animal," he taunted, spitting the blood from his mouth. "Adonis will reign supreme, you will bow before your lord and master, cur!"

The 'cur' apparently disagreed as he went in swinging, the pair grappling back and forth as Cyborg waited for an open shot. Starfire, who had spotted Robin off to the side, had gone to their fallen leader to protect him should someone try and strike while he was down. For the slash the Beast took along his neck, Adonis' suit gained a strike that nearly clove his chest piece in two from the powerful claws. But for the split lip Adonis caught in a upward swing, the Beast took a mean hit that left his nose bloodied. Watching as the battle continued at what appeared to be evenly matched contestants, the balance suddenly tipped as the Beast managed to throw Adonis to the ground with cracks spidering from the pavement beneath him.

Dazed for just a moment, it was long enough as the beast laced his claws together and smashed the fists into the villain's stomach from above his head. Twice more he repeated this as Adonis turned pale and blood began to run from his mouth. Grasping the top of the robot suit hard enough to bend the metal, he then ripped it apart much like one would remove the top from a can of sardines, growling with saliva dripping from his jaws onto the shaking, bruised villain to mingle with the blood that flowed from the many minor cuts and bruises both had suffered. Raising his claws for one final strike that surely would have killed the man, he paused as though hearing something just as Cyborg moved to intercede. He would shoot his best friend, if he had too, even if the Beast had saved their lives. Taking life when it was not necessary was never acceptable.

"Beastboy," the soft call came again, Raven's breathing uneven and harsh as she slowly raised her hands to her chest with the white magic spilling over her abused torso. "It's over…"

The Beast gave his prey a disdainful snort, and then backed off, immediately moving to Raven's side to block her from their view.

Giving a hoarse bark of a laugh, the villain raised one suited hand slowly, its fingers pealing back to reveal five darts similar to the ones from the night before. "Not yet…!" His aim went wide and hit the wall above the pair instead as Cyborg finally got that hit in, grabbing the said mechanical arm and wrenching it open to find a clear compartment filled with the golden liquid that had stared it all.

"I don't think so," he said as he punched Adonis in the face, the criminal slumping over as he pried the body from the remains of the suit. "Heh, idiot."

"Uh…what happened?" asked Robin as he finally came around, his first sight being the Beast with only the edge of Raven's cloak visible beyond it. "Wait, Raven…ah!" He gasped, holding his ribs carefully as he tried to move.

"Shh, it's fine," Starfire said from behind him, the boy wonder sitting up quickly as he realized he was lying in her lap though the movement cost him dearly. "The Beast saved her, Robin, and us. Please, stay still, you were injured when he forcefully ejected you from the fight."

"Oh…"

"I got the serum that he used the first time," said Cyborg as he ran a test on the liquid he had pried from the suit. "Plenty enough for a pure sample, too."

The Beast moved aside suddenly, walking on all fours as Raven leaned heavily against him. Giving him a slight smile, she shook her head as he gave a soft mewl. Seeming to roll his eyes, he then relaxed and before their eyes reverted to the cat he had been before. Picking him up as he immediately slumped over onto the sidewalk, no one commented on how carefully he was cradled in her arms. A wash of white appeared over him briefly, the cuts and bruises disappearing in a flash.

"Are you ok?" asked Robin as she slowly approached, her eyes half-dead with exhaustion. "And what's with him." She paused before replying, instinctively putting a hand on his side before the white glow appeared around him as well. His chest seemed to relax as breathing suddenly became easier and he was able to stand tall once more. "Thanks."

"I'm tired," she replied simply. "And I imagine he is too. I'll meet you back the tower, I need to sleep."

Disappearing in her black raven, the pair appeared in her room where she dropped her cloak on the floor and fell into the bed with the cat curled up beside her. Sleep had long since overtaken them when her teammates finally arrived.

Cyborg was still grumbling about the window in his car when the three other titans clustered outside Raven's door, understandably tense at the thought of entering the dark suite. They needed to be sure the pair was alright, especially after the events of the day, but still…

"I'll go in," offered Starfire after a few moments' hesitation. "Friend Raven will not be as upset with me for invading her privacy, and she will understand after I explain it to her."

Robin nodded, though he obviously didn't enjoy letting her take point for him. Quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside, reappearing a few moments later with a thoughtful look on her face.

"They are sleeping," she announced simply. "I shall stay with them so you will know when they awake. Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes," replied Robin with a slow nod. "You're sure they're alright?"

"Vitals are checking out fine from here," reported Cyborg as he scanned from the door way, though he couldn't see the two in the bed. "They're just tired."

"Fine. Starfire, call us when they're up. Cyborg, let's go, we need to have that antidote, and now."

Downstairs Cyborg watched the monitors as the analysis scrolled across, making mental notes as to where to start.

"Well?" asked Robin after a few minutes, impatiently tapping his foot. "It is reversible or not, Cyborg?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," he replied as he stood up from his chair, going to the confiscated golden liquid and drawing out a vial full. This was placed in another device along with a tube of Beastboy's blood he had on hand. All the titans kept supplies of their own blood on hand, in case of emergencies where normal blood types wouldn't be able to be used as transfusions for their bodies. For Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire this was especially true. "If it works, it'll be ready in no less than an hour, probably longer since it has be to thoroughly tested before I'll use it on the grass stain, so you can stop hovering over my shoulder until then."

Robin stiffened at the pointed commented, but gave a curt nod and stalked out, the door slamming his wake.

"I still don't get what Starfire likes about that anal, uptight idiot," he muttered as he set the controls, knowing it was just his irritation talking. Checking his battery after letting the machines run their course, he decided a quick recharge would be just the thing before checking up on Raven and BB.

Laying on his table, he set the charge for 30 minutes before shutting down for a quick dream about kicking bad-guy butt.

-o-

Well, my friends, this one is a little longer than last time. Only one more after this, and it shouldn't be long in coming at all! Here are the Author's Notes, the replies to all of the reviews. Enjoy!

IGAF-kun : Congratulations for the first review of the chapter, thanks for the nice comments!

Beautifulpurpleflame : Thanks for understanding, and your nice comments, I hope this was a quick enough of an update!

Sassy08 : Aw, thanks! I try to be original, it makes life more interesting.

AureliusXsoul : Aren't they cute? Thanks for the long review, it was really appreciated.

And these are quick updates, but I don't think the quality is suffering because of it. Yes, this is in the future, about 2 years after Trigon's come and gone (I think, it says in Chapter 2).

A Saphire Rose : Cool name! And thanks for the review, it was sweet!

Fallen Dragonfly : I know, right? And just wait and see what happens next! Thanks for the review!

Baronfly : Please don't die because you love the story so much x.x it would make for a very awkward funeral. Thanks for the comments, and I hope there was enough fluff to satisfy you. :)

Nonengel : Amusing the reader is always good, I'm glad to have done so. Thanks for the review!

Pimpofthetitans : Thanks for the review!

addicted2danny : Here is more, lol, and hopefully the rest will be up shortly!

WillTheWatcher : waff abounds in this plot! Oh, and what exactly are you watching, Mr. Watcher?

Haven Artemis Roth : I still love you name! Thanks for the high praise, I hope this continues to meet your high expectations.


	4. Exciting Conclusion

Here it is, my friends, the final stretch of this short journey. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Thank you for your many kind words, and I hope I continue to please you with this astounding conclusion to 'The Cat'.

If you honestly still believe I own these characters, you are crazy. That's all there is to it.

Enjoy.

-o-

Raven opened her eyes to find Starfire seated beside her bed with the cat still asleep, her curled up protectively around him. She was still sore in the distant fuzzy feeling she usually got when something cracked or burst through her power multiple times in a row. But she was breathing easily and all signs of the previous struggle had been erased from her body.

Her eyes still felt heavy as she sat up, Starfire gently coming to her side to help as she slid from the mattress and shakily stood.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as her friend sat down again, brushing the purple bangs back from her face.

"Like I could sleep for a week," she yawned as the cat woke up and immediately nudged her hand with a concerned mewl. "Stop it, you, I'm fine. Robin will probably want me to get scanned in the med bay to be sure, though…"

"Raven," called Cyborg through the door as if on cue. "Check up time. Just a quick scan, do you want me in there or will you come out here?"

"I'll be in the main room in a minute," she called back, gently pushing away from Starfire and slipping on the discarded cape over her shoulders. Her green charge at her side, she paused and gave the alien woman a slight smile. "Thanks."

"Anything for a friend," replied Starfire brightly. "We were most worried, Raven."

"I'm fine, just tired," she said for what seemed like the millionth time. "I need rest, that's all."

Setting out after their retreating teammate, once in the main room Starfire quickly shooed her towards the couch. Floating to the kitchen where she pulled out the kettle and teabags, she watched as Raven sat there obediently as Cyborg scanned her and the cat's vitals, coming out of it with a satisfied nod.

"All clear," he announced with obvious relief. "You gave us a scare there, Raven. Do you need anything?"

She was about to shake her head when her stomach growled loudly enough for everyone to hear it. "Ah…food would be good."

"One stack'o'waffles coming up!" Cyborg replied as he left her there. "You just sit back and relax, girl, we've got it covered."

"Is she here?" asked Robin as he entered the room, having been notified by both of his teammates of her awakening. Immediately spotting her on the couch, he crossed his arms. "Raven, we need to talk about-"

"You can lecture her later," Starfire stepped in firmly, physically interposing herself between them. "Friend Raven is in need of a hot beverage, sustenance in the form of toasted circles of formed bread covered with solidified milk and liquid sugar, and more rest. You may lecture her after these requirements have been fulfilled."

"You know, I can handle him myself," put in Raven, only to get a disapproving glower from both ends. "Or not…"

"You will remain here until we have seen that your needs are met," Starfire told her in a voice that brooked no argument. Handing her the tea, she picked up a blanket and tucked it around her teammate who was too tired to even really protest at this mothering.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Two waffles, and I went easy on the butter and syrup though the sugar would probably help you right now," Cyborg said as he plopped the plate in her lap, hopping over the couch to sit beside her as he flicked on the television. "Who's up for a movie?"

Robin's protestations over being ignored disappeared when Starfire took his arm and asked if she could sit next to him, all agreeing on the martial arts comedy though it wasn't Raven's favorite. The stunts were amusing, and the witty language of one particularly sarcastic character appealed to her, but the potty humor got old quickly and the lead female was the kind she wished would keel over and die.

She finished the waffles and tea by the halfway point, curling up further with her blanket as she watched the film quietly. Towards the end, she felt her eyes begin to drift shut, resisting the urge to sleep as she rarely allowed herself to be that relaxed around her friends, but it was a short fight. Her body's need for rest soon overpowered her will to remain in control, so by the time the credits were rolling her head was slumped against the armrest with the blanket falling off her shoulders.

With a big-brother's care, Cyborg shooed Robin and Starfire off the couch, carefully adjusting Raven so she was stretched out rather than scrunched up and then moving the blanket she was thoroughly covered by it. About to leave, he paused when he noticed their green cat leap up on the back of the couch and stare at the dark titan intently. Robin noticed as well, carefully edging towards the beast with the intent to grab the cat without waking up Raven some how.

The creature, who had remained quietly on the floor after eating the bowl of tofu Starfire had laid down for him, seemed to give them a disdainful look before he disappeared over the edge. Both Titans immediately rushed to the couch to find him seating himself by Raven's stomach, still on top of the blanket.

"I think it's fine if he stays there," said Robin, more than unwilling to even contemplate touching the creature if he could help it. Getting swiped with sharp claws was not his favorite past time, and he still had the marks from their previous encounter. "He's on top of the blanket, and if we're lucky he'll leave before she wakes up."

"Good point," Cyborg admitted with nod. "Ok, let's go then so we don't wake her up."

"Wait-!"

The machine-man turned back to find Robin staring at the pair in horror, following his eyes to see the cat was now fully inserted under the blanket and firmly snuggled in Raven's arms right under her chin. "Oh shi-!"

"I believe you are both doing the reacting of the over," Starfire said simply as she took their hands and led them out the double doors, smiling serenely when they looked at her like she was crazy.

"She'll kill him when she wakes up!" Robin protested once they were in the hall, waving his arms wildly. "We have to get him out of there, now!"

"She will not take his life or remove his body parts in any such form," the alien replied calmly, giving him a knowing look. "Right, friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg paused, then it clicked. _The roof! Right!_ _But how does Starfire…?_ Letting that question go, he nodded. "She's right, I think…Beastboy probably will live to see another day afterwards. Though I doubt she'll appreciate us asking questions about it later, so we should probably forget we ever saw it."

"But…how…?!"

"I believe the answer will present itself at a later time," was all Starfire would say as she led him away towards her room. "Come! We shall take a walk outside."

Cyborg snickered quietly as Robin allowed himself to be dragged along, still looking rather dumbfounded. He was probably the only one who hadn't noticed something going on since Beastboy's accident, and the electronic whiz would bet his last dollar Starfire had picked it up sometime during the 'girl talk' she had glossed over earlier. If things worked out right, Beastboy would be himself by morning, which meant he had a whole new field of teasing ready to be opening up in less than 24 hours. Planning where to start in giving his friend a hard time for his obvious preference without inciting Raven's wrath, he went to check on the machines as he whistled merrily.

-o-

Raven had just woken up and was in the process of remembering where she was and what had happened when Robin came in, telling her to come down stairs and bring her charge with her. Thankfully, she had already removed the cat to one side so they didn't see him curled up to her chest licking her cheek (she really hoped they hadn't been around when that had occurred, she knew sleeping in the open was a bad idea for some reason). Obeying quickly, everyone was soon gathered downstairs in the medical bay where Cyborg prepared a tube and needle for the needed injection.

"It's time," he said at long last, giving Raven a nod.

She watched with a flat face as they injected the silver antidote into the cat, him only staying still because of the firm hand she placed on his head.

"He needs to sleep through the change, it'll probably make the transition back to normal easier," Cyborg said as he set the syringe aside a few moments later.

"He can sleep in here, then," Raven said firmly. "I doubt he'll remember the last few days, so it's for the best."

Giving him a cursory pat on the head, she turned to leave before her disappointment could show. Reaching the door, she paused when something warm and soft stropped against her ankle. The cat looked back at her pertly when she glanced down at him with a half-hearted glare.

"I don't think waking up in the corner of your room will be too scarring," Robin commented in hopes of heading off a repeat of the first night. "It's not like he's in your bed, right?"

"…right." Ignoring the bright, knowing smile Starfire was giving her; she left with a sigh and went directly to her room.

He jumped on the bed as soon as the door was closed behind them, burrowing under the blankets when she made a slight shooing motion with her hands.

"At least you're not a peeping tom," she murmured as she quickly slipped into her shorts and tank top, vaguely amused at her own wit before she slid in next to him. Immediately he snuggled up under her chin, purring as she slowly hugged him back.

'_Don't start,'_ Wisdom advised as she let out a sad sigh. _'This can continue beyond him becoming himself again. All you have to do is let it.'_

::No.:: Raven closed her eyes, finding her center as she refused to cry though her chest and throat tightened dangerously. ::You're wrong. This is it, and I will just have to accept that.::

He paused again, holding his head up expectantly and slowly she kissed it, relishing the way he nuzzled her affectionately before settling down to sleep. Flicking off the light, she allowed herself to drift into a light sleep. She would know it the moment he changed, and then the fairy tale would find its midnight ending. Only this Prince would never find the slipper, or the foot that it belonged to.

-o-

Cyborg sat on the couch with Robin, the pair engaged in a racing game to pass the time. Starfire sat between them, cheering them on as she unknowingly leaned with the movement of the pixilated vehicles.

"Eat dust, birdboy."

"Not a chance, tin can."

"Stealing BB's nicknames now? What's the matter? Can't find any on your own?"

"You wish, I'm about to turn you to scrap."

"Not if I don't pulverize you first."

"Go, my friends, find your victory on the track of many treacherous turns!"

"Prepare to be owned!" Robin crowed as he managed to slip by Cyborg, taking the lead though he had to smile at Starfire's remarks. Barely keeping ahead, he crossed the finish line first, throwing his fists in the air as he cheered his victory. "Ha! I won, oh yeah, who's the man? That's right, I am!"

"Congratulations on your victory, friend Robin, perhaps I should make you a pudding of Celebration!" Starfire clapped her hands happily, floating in the air as Cyborg grumbled something about not having enough 'viewing distractions' for once.

"Uh, how about we just finish the muffins you made last night," Robin offered quickly, moving towards the kitchen. "Those were really good, you know."

"Oh, ok!"

"Say, Starfire, I noticed Raven was being pretty tolerant of Beastboy," commented their leader as he pulled out the treats, kept fresh in a container, and the milk. "I mean, he was still in one piece when I went to get her to administer the antidote, just like you said, and she wasn't angry either. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"If I did, I would be unable to say so as I believe it falls under the category of 'talking of girls'," she replied with a smile, popping one of her mustard muffins in her mouth whole. "Mmm…"

"How about you, Cyborg?" The birdboy was smart enough to avoid 'girl talk' as well and so immediately turned to the next likely source.

"Well," he heard in return, the machine-man getting up and stretching slowly. "Raven would probably be the best one to ask…if you dared. I'm off to fix my car window, then charge up for the night. See you guys in the morning."

"Are you sure you can't tell me something?" Robin wheedled Starfire carefully, unwilling to let it go just yet.

"Perhaps I could," she replied slowly, before giving him a bright smile that left him with a nervous quiver in the pit of his stomach. "If you will tell me something in return."

"Anything," he promised immediately, imagining the question would be something about Earth culture again. He was right, in a way…

"What view was it that distracted you earlier?"

Robin froze. "Erm…"

"And why does your nose turn red when I smile at you? And your eyes linger on me at times when you believe I am not aware of your presence?" she added quickly, giving a triumphant smile when he turned bright red. "Will you answer those questions, friend Robin?"

Grumbling something about girls plotting against him, he turned around and left, not noticing the disappointed look she gave him as he disappeared from sight. She had hoped to drive him into a confession, not chase him off! Hrmphing quietly to herself, she left for her room as she began to plot what might be another alternative with which to reach the desired end: a date with Robin.

-o-

Raven woke the moment he began to change, immediately letting go of her teammate as he appeared beside her in his human form still fast asleep. His head was pillowed on his arms, curled up ever so slightly with a happy smile on his face. Sitting up slightly, she watched him for a moment and even reached forward as to brush his long bangs back from his face when she stopped. No, this was not to be, she had accepted it, now it was time to put it into practice. Lying back down, facing away and leaving a good foot of space between them, she mentally used her powers to give him a slight prick on the finger as she lay as still as death.

He shifted, and then sat up quickly; rubbing his head and glancing around before he went as stiff as a board. She could feel his eyes when they turned to her slowly, and the way the mattress creaked as he instantly turned into a fly and buzzed his way out the door as quickly as possible.

Raven lay still he slipped under the bottom crack, her heart hammering against her ribs as she forced herself to remain in her spot.

'_You're a fool,'_ Wisdom informed her quietly as tears crept down her cheeks. _'Why?'_

::I'd rather be a fool if it means my heart is still whole::

'_Is it?'_ Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore the voice as she felt something inside her break. _'Is it?'_

-o-

Beastboy walked in circles outside Raven's door, alone and confused in the dark as he tried to figure out what to do next. He wasn't dreaming, he was certain of that, but why…? Usually, if he passed out during a battle he'd be in the infirmary when he woke up, or his room if it was just exhaustion. But Raven's room? She was in the bed with him, too, and not wearing her uniform either!

::She did look kinda cute in the white tank top, though…::

Clearing his mind of that thought as she would murder him instantly if she knew of it, he immediately turned to head to his room when he paused mid stride. Cyborg would know what was going on! Feeling slightly guilty that there was a good chance he was about to wake up his friend in the middle of the night, he quickly moved down the stairs to find the light on in the garage and the sound of someone tinkering around coming from it.

Finding his best friend replacing a window on the T-car, he paused as he wondered what he would say and so instead sat on the bottom step and watched silently. Would he believe him if he said where he'd been? Cyborg would probably know why, but what if he didn't? He'd be teased for life for something like that!

"BB! How're you feeling?" asked Cyborg when he noticed him sitting there, coming over to sit down beside him. "Looks like the change worked just fine."

"…a little lost, dude, and really confused," he admitted, brow furrowed as he processed what his best friend had just said. "You seem to know something I don't, though."

"So, Raven didn't explain?" the machine man replied as he stood up, heading over to finish the job as Beastboy followed slowly and took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Raven was asleep. So I'm not gonna die-?"

"For waking up in her room? Nah, you sleeping in the corner was something Robin asked her to do, long story. How's your memory?"

Beastboy's brow rose ever so slightly, as he doubted their leader had enough influence to get Raven to let him sleep in her bed, let alone her room on the floor in a corner, but left it alone.

"Nothing past the lab…it went dark, and then I woke up in Raven's…room." Rubbing his head carefully, he glanced at his best friend who just nodded his head as though that was what he had expected to hear. "What's going on, Cy? If this is a prank, it's not funny because I'm about to freak out on you here."

"No prank, although convincing Raven to let you sleep in her room and you not remember it when you woke up there would be a good prank," Cyborg agreed slowly. "It's a long story, are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow? You're probably tired."

Beastboy shook his head, feeling more awake than he had in awhile. "Dude, sleep can wait, gaps in the memory can't. Talk."

"Ok, ok…so, it started when that dart scratched your arm…" For the next hour Cyborg talked, describing the events of the last few days as Beastboy's jaw dropped lower and lower. He glossed over the details of the fight with Adonis and the way it had worn Raven out later on, and the part where he had looked at the security feeds were left out completely, but the tale was told beginning to end as much as the Titan could remember.

"Oh man, now she's really gonna hate me!" he groaned as he fell backwards off the stool to the ground, lying there spread out as he pouted at the ceiling. "Taking care of me, and then I had to do something stupid like try and nap next to her on the couch. I bet she would've killed me if I hadn't been a little 'out of control', so to speak. I doubt that was the only stupid thing I did either, knowing me."

"I don't know about that," admitted Cyborg as he leaned against his counter, the window replacement done and working along with a few other minor repairs and tweaks his baby had needed. "Raven…was pretty alright with taking care of you, I think."

"You think?! I wouldn't call pitching me at your head 'pretty alright'," the titan cried as he sat up indignantly. "Face it, Cy, I lost my shot with this."

"Listen, dude, I really think it's gonna be ok," his friend laughed as he helped him up. "I know you really like her, and don't give me that look, you might as well have said so yourself a few minutes ago."

"We are so far beyond 'like' it's not even funny. She's…she's everything to me, Cy, and I've been so patient with her, waiting for her to open up…" He clenched his hands into fists, slamming them against the ground helplessly. "And this had to happen! It wasn't even something I did; it was completely out of my control…!"

"Calm down, dawg, you're forgetting a couple of things," Cyborg cut in quickly, pulling his friend to his feet and seating him on the stairs again. "Number 1: you saved her life. All of our lives, actually. Adonis had us whooped, man, and he was this close to killing her…" The titan paused, Beastboy watching as he ran a hand over his face in an uncharacteristic display of solemnity.

"You know, I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life when in a fight," he admitted slowly. "BB, I know she doesn't mean to me what she does to you, but she's still like my little sister. And almost seeing her, well, you know…it was hard, real hard. I'm supposed to be like this big brother to her, and there's nothing I could've done to save her. If you hadn't been there, if the Beast hadn't come out and whooped his butt, she wouldn't be here today."

His eyes were focused on a distant point, voice seemingly coming from far away as he watched something only he could see. "She called out to you, BB, when it was over, and you went to her. If she hadn't known before that you cared, I think she does now, because it was almost like she had tamed you somehow. You turned back into the cat, and when she picked you up and healed you it was with tenderness I hadn't seen her show anyone, ever. It was crazy, really, but…right. No one questioned it when she teleported the two of you back to the tower, and somehow from the way Starfire blocked the view of the room when she checked on the two of you at our return I doubt you were sleeping in the corner like you were supposed to be."

"I didn't wake up in the corner a little while ago," he admitted slowly, a blush heating his green cheeks. "I was, uh…in her bed."

Cyborg cracked a smile, refraining from his usual teasing for just this once. "See?"

"That doesn't prove anything, she was practically on the other side of her bed, which is a lot bigger than mine, facing away from me completely asleep. It might've just been that my stupid cat side was so persistent she let me sleep on the other side of the bed, nothing more," Beastboy replied quickly, shaking his head. "I know you're trying to cheer me up, dude, and your evidence is pretty convincing. But this is Raven we're talking about, I've been trying to get her to open up for the last couple years. Don't tell me I was able to do it just in a couple of days simply because I was stuck as a cat."

"Alright, but I honestly think that's what happened," his friend laughed quietly. "Tell you what, I wasn't going to bring this up, simply because I like my parts intact, but…go look at the security recordings from the last couple days. If those don't convince you, nothing will."

"Dude, if you're just saying this to try and make me feel better, I will dismantle you in your sleep and sell the scrap," he whispered as his friendly finally looked up, meeting his gaze head on and holding it without fear. "Seriously…if you're wrong…"

"I'm not messing around this time," Cyborg said firmly as he stood, turning away to finish cleaning up from taking care of his baby.

The green titan still couldn't quite believe him, though, rolling his eyes as he attacked the problem from a new angle. "What the heck are the security cameras gonna pick up, Raven hates public displays of affection, and even if she did like me, which I think past experiences have established that's a big ole'NO, it would be on her room camera." Beastboy shuddered at the thought of what would occur of he dared such a travesty of privacy. "I look at the room camera, she kills me, ok?"

"Look, grass stain, would I lie about something like this?" Cyborg said as he caught Beastboy's shoulder, forcing him to look him in the face. "And I'm being serious about this, man. Friend to friend, you need to go look at the tapes, and do it sometime before the others get up, too."

"…fine. But if I don't find anything you have to eat a tofu burger with me tonight," Beastboy threatened, holding out his hand. Praying fervently that his green friend would think that he knew to be on the tapes as sufficient proof, he clasped the outstretched hand firmly and shook.

"Deal. Now get to it, there's a lot of tape there, and you've only a few hours in the main room to yourself."

He nodded, heading for the stairs quietly. "Ok. See you in the morning, and thanks for clearing things up for me."

"No problem, dude, any time."

Making his way back upstairs, the green titan checked to be sure there was no one else around as he slipped into the main room and flicked on the community computer there. It hummed to life as he keyed in a few codes and brought up the security cameras, deciding to start with the main room right after the incident. Hitting play, he settled himself in and began to watch.

-o-

Cyborg got up at soon as the sun rose, making his way to the main room to find Beastboy sitting on the couch staring the ceiling, the computer off and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Cyborg as he leaned over his friend from the back, Beastboy's eyes snapped into focus when the fellow Titan entered his view.

"That was one of the weirdest experiences of my life," came the quiet, mumbled reply. "It was like I could kinda, sorta, barley remember it…but it was just out of reach. I was there, my body knows I was there, but my mind, at least the thinking part of it, is like 'No way! I would've remembered that!' Totally weird."

"But you believe me now, right?" he pressed, confident smirk in place.

"How could I not?! She scratched my belly, man, and let me lick her hand! And I wasn't even trying that hard. Totally not cool that I can't remember it, either." His face went red as Cyborg chuckled softly. "Hey, don't give me that look, alright? You know you're jealous I got a girl and you don't."

"No, what you've got is a nice mess on your hands, which I wouldn't take from you for the world," his friend replied smartly. "Did you watch all of it?"

Beastboy frowned. "Yeah…and I saw it, the way she tried to distance herself there towards the end. You don't think…?"

"That she'll keep you at arms length like the stankiest stankball there ever was? Hell yeah, that's just the way Raven is, man. You've got your proof, and you've got your heart, but you sure as hell haven't got her yet. Getting our dark princess to admit to something she doesn't want to admit, well…you're more likely to get Robin to get over himself enough to ask Starfire out first."

"That's really encouraging, thanks," Beastboy groaned as he stood up slowly, stretching with a yawn. "I wonder if I should go catch a few hours of sleep before I try and decide what to do."

"If you go to sleep now, you won't wake up until tomorrow and we both know the longer you wait the harder it's gonna be to get goth girl to come around."

"I know, I know…"

"Tell you what, I'll make some coffee and some of your gross tofu-egg stuff so you can eat and we can talk until the others get in here. Maybe between the two of us and butt load of caffeine we can come up with a way help you work through this."

Doubtful, but willing to give it a try and grateful that his friend was going to hold off on the usual meat feud for at least a day, Beastboy sat himself at the counter and tried to come up with ideas as a mug of black coffee was set before him and a plate of tofu eggs and toast soon followed. Unfortunately, their dear leader Robin joined them shortly afterwards and while he asked what they had been talking about he didn't press the subject when the two grew rather quiet. Congratulating Beastboy on his return and his successful use of the Beast in battle (he was grateful for the way he had saved all of their lives, Raven's in particular) he then challenged the two to a three-way race that was quickly accepted with all three taking seats on the couch and preparing for the competition.

Needless to say, Beastboy still didn't have a plan, and somehow forgot that part until later.

-o-

The dark titan woke at first light, eyes heavy with the sleep that had eluded her most of the night. Even if her dreams, Wisdom and Affection had haunted her thoughts, Happy always at their side and even Rage making an appearance to inform her of her stupidity. But now her mind was blessedly silent, her emotions too exhausted to continue and her too exhausted to move. She briefly considered remaining in bed the whole day, safely ensconced in her blankets. That thought was thrown out when she realized just how quickly that would draw attention to herself.

Sitting up, she slid out of the covers and into her cape, drawing up her hood as she grabbed a fresh leotard, belt and wrist ornaments. Heading for the bathroom, she stayed in the shower longer than usual, letting the hot water soak her hair and skin soothingly. It was only to prolong the inevitable, though, and as she dried herself off and dressed she heard Starfire's inquiring voice on the other side of the door.

"Almost done," she called back, securing her belt before tossing the cape over her shoulders once more. She slid the wrist ornaments on as she unlocked the door, giving a noncommittal grunt when Starfire greeted her quickly before locking herself in the bathroom. Silently, she floated down the hall, pausing outside the double doors when the three familiar voices of her male teammates floated through.

Sighing in feigned irritation at the thought of the three male titans already battling it out with their games again, she entered and went straight to the kitchen. Making her teat as quickly as possible without giving the impression she was hurrying the job, she boiled the water, steeped the tea, and had nearly gotten through with putting up the kettle when it happened. Beastboy looked up and spotted her, a smile briefly spreading across his face.

"Hey, Raven, can I talk to you?"

"…I suppose." She hovered by the counter, looking very much like a cornered animal about to bolt as he split his attention between her and the game. He glanced at her again, flushing slightly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh, well, I kinda hoped-"

"Robin!"

All eyes flew to the doors as Starfire strode in confidently, as beautiful as ever and perhaps a touch vengeful as she stalked to the couch and placed herself in front of their leader. Cyborg wisely paused the game when she shot him a look, everyone watching in shock as she learned in and effectively blocked all of Robin's possibly exits.

"You refuse to follow the natural course of things, according to your planet," she informed him sternly, her face only inches from his. "So I will take matters into my own hands."

Robin's sputtering protest was cut short as she kissed him soundly, BB and Cyborg jumping up from their seats and backing away as though afraid of catching something. When she broke it off, he tried to follow her for another and found himself face to face with her blazing eyes again.

"Now, ask me on a date or by the Great Naxleno's left hand I will never kiss you again!"

"Pizza? Friday? Seven o'clock?" he panted, unable to come up with anything more coherent as he tried to gather his scattered wits.

"That would be glorious, thank you! Now, I shall go to my room, and try to decide what would be appropriate attire for the occasion."

Robin sat there breathing heavily after Starfire left, looking at the other titans after awhile. "Did that just…?"

"Dude, she just owned you," Cyborg cracked with a smile. "Whip to your back and a collar on your neck, dawg, she flat out pwned your skinny litte-"

"I get the point," Robin cut in hotly, his face still a deep red. "But at least I have a date on Friday night. Can you say that?"

Cyborg took a breath as though to continue with his smart mouthed tirade when he paused. "Well…no. But if I had a girl I wouldn't let it wait so long that she had to move on me just to get things going."

"What about you, Beastboy?" asked Robin as he got up, stretching slowly. "Would you rather have the date with the girl asking you out or no date at all?"

"Depends on the girl," he replied simply as his shoulders slumped at surveying the empty room. "Dang it…do you think she went to the roof or her room?"

"Roof," Cyborg replied confidently. "I'd bet my circuits on it. Going in without a plan?"

"Might as well, no time like the present, right?"

"Good luck."

"K, later."

"Did I miss something?" asked Robin as Beastboy disappeared, leaving the unfinished game behind without a backwards glance. That never happened!

"Nothing more that usual," Cyborg replied as he picked up his controller once more and immediately restarted the game in a move that effectively distracted their leader. "Prepare to eat my dust, birdbrain!"

"We'll see about that, tin can!"

-o-

Raven hovered at the edge of the roof, legs crossed around in their usual lotus position and unable to focus on her meditation. Her mind was deafeningly quiet for once, her emotions remaining far and distant as she tired to convince herself that this is the way things were supposed to be. Demons, even half-ones, didn't have perfect endings. She should be content to find he was back and still her friend period.

The door behind her opened slowly, the dark titan turning slightly to see no one there. Putting her feet down carefully, she glanced around with an air of suspicion when something warm and furry stropped against her ankle.

A glance down revealed the green cat, looking up at her expectantly. Her eyes softened for a moment, and she almost reached out to him when it hit her. Turning away sharply, she set her face back in its neutral expression and buried her emotions deep inside.

"What do you want, Beastboy?" Her voice was flat, but it lacked its usual cold nature.

"Uh…" Morphing into his normal form, he sat on the floor with a sheepish look. "I…wanted to thank you?"

She turned slightly, a glimmer of curiosity coming from the depths of her eyes. "For what?"

"Cyborg said you did a pretty good job taking care of me," he explained carefully, dusting himself off as he rose to his feet. It still surprised him, looking down at her rather than up after all those years of being the shortest on the team. "So…thanks."

She nodded curtly, briefly wondering if he had told the others about where he'd woken up before forcing herself to dismiss it as irrelevant. "Just…doing my job. It's good that you're back." ::Otherwise I might have lost my resolve.:: "Though I should probably be the one thanking you, for saving me."

"I don't even remember it, so I'm not sure it counts," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Even unrealized acts of kindness have their worth," she said softly, glancing out over the sea.

"You missed me, didn't you?" His poking comment was given with a confident smile in place as he sidled up closer before she could escape. Starfire had managed to corner Robin into a date with space and proximity. Maybe he could do the same.

"What I miss is the pleasant peace I had with your tongue silenced," she snapped back, suddenly growing rather desperate for a way out where he wouldn't try and follow her. If she flew, he would just trail her to make sure she was alright, and if she teleported away he could probably guess within a few tries where she had teleported to. Damn him for knowing her so well! "You could stand to learn a few things from a cat."

"Really? Like…how to give licks instead of kisses or nuzzle the undersides of people's chins with my head?" His smile grew as his eyes held hers innocently. "So…you liked me better as a cat?"

"I didn't say that," she instantly grumped, turning her head so her hair would hide her faint blush. How could he…?

"Well, if that's true, then what did you miss while I was a cat?"

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're being ridiculous."

He just smiled and inched closer. "You're dodging my question."

She reached for her hood only to have him stop her gently, immediately removing his hands from her person but the effect being the same.

"Don't put it up, I can't see your eyes when it's like that," he ordered so firmly that she obeyed nearly.

"What, ordering me around now?" She sneered at him, hands still hovering at the edge of her hood. "Who died and made you king?"

He shook his head, ignoring her words though they hurt. It was reflex for her, one that wasn't about to throw him off now. "You only put your hood up like that when you have something to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything," she huffed firmly.

"Then don't put it up."

He met her gaze evenly, nothing her lack of true anger and the hint of panic behind her blustering frustration. She left the hood down almost defiantly, but refused to meet his eyes head on afterwards. About to push her farther, she suddenly spun on her heel and stalked towards the door.

"I'm going to my room."

"Wait!"

He caught her wrist, surprised when she yanked away forcefully and looked back with a cold glare. "Don't touch me." The venom practically dripped from her words, but he hear the false ring behind them.

So he smiled, and replied "You let me when I was a cat."

Her eyes widened a hairs breadth, before she narrowed them dangerously. "You were an animal Beastboy that was different. You didn't know any better, or understand."

"No, an animal knows when it's not wanted, they avoid danger," he argued logically, nothing the way flashed of emotion were coming across her face and nothing was exploding. That was strange. "So either my sense were completely out of whack or,-"

"How do you know it wasn't you?" she asked abruptly, her voice unusually high. "You weren't completely gone; otherwise we couldn't have gotten you back."

"What if it was?" he challenged back. "Would that be so bad, Rae?"

"Raven. And I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

She glared at him again, but it was quickly losing its power. "Well, you thought wrong."

Beastboy shook his head. "You're hiding something and you're mad at yourself."

She sniffed. "Reading my mind now, are we?

He gave a calm shrug, refusing to let her get a rise out of him. "No, just your actions. When you're actually mad at me you go cold, numb…all locked up inside."

"Then who am I mad at?" she growled, eyes starting to glow slightly. "Who is it who's irritating the hell out of me?"

He crossed his arms, jutting his chin out stubbornly. "Like I said before, you."

She shot up into the sky, snatching him from the ground in a giant black claw and holding his face even with hers as her powers made her hair and cape billow as though in a stiff wind. The air practically rippled as she held him there with the amount of energy her powers released.

Her voice was a hot hiss, forced through clenched teeth and rigid lips. "You should fear me…"

He met her eyes, unafraid though the violet pupils and white edges were hidden from view with the darkness that surrounded her. She could sense no fear in him as he shook his head slowly. "Never. You won't hurt me. You can bluster and bluff all you want, Raven, with glowing eyes and raging winds…but I'll never fear you. You couldn't hurt me, because you care too much."

She tightened her grip on him ever so slightly. "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

He nodded once, gaze never wavering as he radiated a confidence that made her want to kill and kiss him at the same time. "Absolutely."

Her teeth ground together as she glared at him, nails digging into her palms they were clenched so hard as everything inside of her began to build. She willed herself to squeeze him harder as the lights on the roof below shattered and the metal railing bent back on itself, to prove him wrong, to shatter that damned confidence of his…and found he was right, she couldn't.

Lowering them both to the roof, her shoulders sagged tiredly as they touched the surface. "Fine, whatever. You win, alright? I am hiding something, and I am angry with myself. Now leave me alone."

Without a backwards glance, she made it all the way to the door when she was grabbed from behind, the force of the grasp nearly sending the pair pitching onto their faces. Beastboy buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder, holding on for dear life as his legs caught them from falling.

"No! I don't want to win, not if it means letting you walk away again."

"Let me go," she whispered, stiff and still in his arms as he refused to obey, somehow sensing that she had lost the will to continue their confrontation from before. "Please…Garfield…"

"No. You're not getting away from me again." He loosened his grasp slightly when she straightened herself, letting his arms shift as she turned around to face him with blood shot eyes. Still, he didn't let go.

::I'm not going to cry::

Her eyes began to prick slightly, her nose giving an irritated tingle.

::I'm not going to cry!::

They began to burn, forcing her to blink rapidly as she searched his eyes for some unknown clue.

::Damnit, no! I'm _not_ going to-::

A single wet bead coursed down a pale cheek, but that was all the green Titan needed to see before he cradled her close, bringing the rest of her tears in a silent rush. At first she just leaned into him, but slowly as one hand stroked her hair and the other rubbed her back in slow circles her own limbs crept up his sides to eventually clasp tightly around his chest with her head buried in his shoulder. The tears seemed to go on forever, but he patiently waited until she pulled back slightly, mumbling an apology about getting his uniform wet as he loosed his grip but still refused to completely let go.

"Is it so bad? Wanting to be with you?" he asked gently when she refused to look up but her forehead still resting on his shoulder.

"Demons aren't supposed to get happy endings," she whispered back, giving her head a slightly shake. "I don't deserve this…"

"You're right, evil demons that destroy things and try to take over our world don't deserve happy endings," he replied in a matter-of-fact way that gave her a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did he mean…? "But people, heroes who risk their lives each day for the good of others, they deserve every scrap of light and happiness they can find in a dark and unfair world where bad things happen to good people and criminals are rewarded for their actions if no one stands against them. You are one of those heroes, Raven, so you deserve everything I could possibly give you and so much more. If anything, I'm surprised you'd be willing to settle for someone like me."

"I'm not settling for anything," she snorted softly, closing her eyes with a small smile when he began to run his fingers through her hair. "You're brave and sweet and kind…" Her words trailed off when she realized something, again backing away slightly. "I still haven't agreed to this."

"I'll beg if that's what it takes," he told her simply as he let go with one hand and tilted her chin up so she was finally looking him in the eyes. "We have something here, Raven, and though I'll be honest I don't quite know what it is yet. It's more than a crush, deeper than friendship, truer than just plain attraction…there's no one else who's ever made me feel this way."

"You make me feel the same way," she admitted shyly. "I just…what if…?"

"You can 'what if' it to death, and never make a choice, or you can trust me and try." He lowered his head 'til their lips were nearly touching, eyes pleading for something from her, a sign. She felt that broken place inside her mend as she finally gave in, and she never knew surrender could be so sweet as she closed the distance between their lips.

The kiss was simple, almost chaste, before they pulled back with similarly flushed faces. Hearts drummed inside chests, and butterflies were doing flutters and flips in unison as they stay there for a moment. She vaguely noticed that her emotions were quiet, but in a content and satisfied way rather than being withdrawn and buried.

::You have accepted, so we are happy to leave you alone:: Wisdom stated quietly, and she had the feeling it would be the last time she would hear from them for awhile.

"Is that a yes?" Beastboy asked in a voice that cracked slightly, leaning his forehead against hers after a few seconds wait. "I notice nothing blew up. You've been holding back on us…"

She smiled a small smile. "Yes, and yes…and, well…I had my reasons…"

"Well, that changes starting today." Placing a small peck on her nose, he whispered, "I won't promise you that life will be perfect, that's silly. But I do promise to be everything I can be for you, always."

Raven's smile was brilliant as she pulled him into a close hug, whispering back, "You already are."

"Say," he asked after a few minutes, a rather conniving look in his eyes as he pulled back a bit. "You wouldn't have any ideas on how to tell the others, would you? About us, I mean."

She thought about it, nearly dismissing it as unimportant when her lips curved upwards ever so slightly. "Actually, I do have one…"

-o-

Any Titan entering the common room would have seen a familiar sight, Raven curled up on the end couch with a heavy book balanced on the armrest. Tea beside her elbow and cape tactfully placed to shield most of her body from view, it was a most ordinary sight indeed. Cyborg, however, was the first to notice the difference. He did a double take when he spotted the green, furry creature curled up in her lap. She dared him to comment when their gazes met, but he just gave them a thumb's up and left with a pleased smile on his face.

Starfire, of course, immediately noticed the odd exchange between the two as she and Robin were at the kitchen table having lunch together. Popping up from her seat, she gave Raven and blinding smile and a quick hug with a care not to disturb the cat in her lap. Her friend gave her a slight smile in return, but the alien could practically see the soft glow that radiated from the peaceful pair. By this time, Robin's interest was peeked, but his reaction was rather different from the other two, which was exactly what the pair had hoped for.

There was a double take, then he rubbed his eyes through the black mask to be sure they were working correctly before he did a double take again.

"Raven?" he asked carefully when all tests confirmed that his eyes were seeing what he thought he was seeing. "Is that…?"

"Beastboy?" she finished for him in a familiar monotone as she flipped another page in her book. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, ok." Pausing for a moment, he nearly let it go when he remembered Beastboy was back to normal. "Why?"

She didn't bother to look up. "Why what?"

He motioned impatiently. "Why is he there?"

This garnered an inquiring glance. "There?"

His face turned an interesting shade of red. "Raven!"

She looked up completely now, pushing the book slightly aside. "What?"

He pointed, at the green lump of fur. "Your lap, Raven, why is he in your lap?"

"Oh." She glanced down, as though she had forgotten about her companion's placement, before going back to her book. "He asked nicely."

"Oh…" He turned, as if to leave, before whirling back with a look of confusion. "Wait, he what?" Starfire came to his rescue before Raven could mess with him anymore, asking if he wanted to take another walk with her as beautiful as it was outside. He agreed immediately, letting her take his arm and though he thought he heard a snort of laughter from the couch he dismissed it as unimportant as he led the lovely Starfire out for their walk.

"You are wonderfully evil," Beastboy informed her with a smile as he transformed into his usual self, her hand sill running through his hair gently. It did feel like his fur, soft and wonderful around her fingertips. With as much as he was enjoying the attention, she doubted he would mind it becoming one of her new favorite pastimes.

"Yes, but you wouldn't like me if I wasn't," she replied simply.

"Darn right, it's sexy!" She gave him a semi-withering look. "Just kidding! Although you are a pretty attractive lady, let me tell you. Especially in that white tank top."

She flushed, but refrained from glaring at him. "And you're a shameless flatterer."

He chuckled as he ran a hand over her red cheek. "Yeah, but you know you like it."

"Hmph."

"Ha! See? You do, you do, lack of denial!"

"Oh, shut it."

He grinned up at her, getting a small smile in return that made his insides melt. Giving into a chuckle at the idea that for once a meeting with Adonis had done more good that harm (the whole original Beast thing was not something he cared to recall) he watched as she took a small sip of tea.

She glanced over when she felt his gaze. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

"You need to have your eyes checked."

"Nu-uh! I got 10/20 vision, that that's when I'm not in animal form, so my eyes are just fine, thank you kindly."

"Really? Because I could have sworn you just said I was beautiful."

"I did."

"You're wrong."

"Not from where I'm sitting."

"That's your opinion."

"Then I have a new goal." She looked at him as he cleared his throat dramatically, standing up suddenly. "I shall now start on a journey to convince Raven she is the most beautiful, ever!"

"You'll need all of eternity to get that one to happen," she snorted, still flattered and pleased at the same time.

"Then I'd better get started." He flopped back down. "You're beautiful, so beautiful, the most beautiful ever. In fact, you're so beautiful, the flowers and the birds all bask in your splendor and the sun is forced to shield itself from your shinning beauty. At times the…"

Raven just smiled as he droned on, her fingers still running through his hair. It was a little strange, and definitely not what she had expected, but she liked it. A lot. Maybe he was right, maybe a half-demon and a green mutant could have a happy ending. Together.

-o-

Fini. No epilogue to this one, guys, it doesn't really need it. I hope you enjoyed this entertaining little venture as I have. Here are the Authors Notes and review replies. Again, thanks for your many wonderful comments; they were all very much appreciated.

Darkness is Bright : Congratulations on the first review for the last chapter. I hope this means your heart will not break, as that would be very sad. And this is a happy story. :) Thanks for the review!

Beautifulpurpleflame : Thanks for the review, and for the fact that you've followed it every single chapter of the way!

AureliusXsoul : Thanks for the review, the chapters ranged from 15-22 pages long, and I especially liked her kissing the cat too. It was so sweet!

Zaknafain : Thanks for the review!

LOGEN : I have given you more. Thanks for the review!

addicted2danny : Throw me in a dongon? What the heck is that? Oh well, no need to throw me there now because the story is finished. Thanks for the review!

Steve-Racer : Well, people don't compliment Beastboy for his brains, its usually for his courage. Thanks for the review, and cats are cool. I like them a lot. Thanks for the review!

Mothman X : Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the end, and your questions were sufficiently answered. Thanks for the review!

Baronfly : Sorry it wasn't within two days, but it is less than a week (I think!). I hope you enjoyed the end, thanks for the review. Oh, and thanks for the recommendation, it means a lot to think its worth being read by others.

Scribe of Aurora : This was a pretty quick update, and I hope you were satisfied. Thanks for the review!

Nonengel : Thank you for the very high praise, it was greatly appreciated, and the review.

Blackest Unicorn : I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I always appreciate it when people recommend my stories. Thanks for the review!

Fallen Dragonfly : Great quote! Love the review, thanks!

Pimpofthetitans : Yes, we have indeed reached the end. Thanks for the review!

Sassy08 : Thanks for the review, much appreciated!

El Queso de Malicioso : I still love your name, and thank you times a million! Your many kind words have been very uplifting, and the long reviews are always a joy to read. I hope you still find this story worthy of your admiration with its conclusion.

WillTheWatcher : Glad you liked it, and the people watchers are the best kind so congratulations there. Thanks for the kind review!

Agent of the Divine One : And now you know, my friend, and now you know. Thanks for the review!

Coeus : Thanks for the review, it was very kind and informative. A+ on the reviewer scales!


End file.
